Blood Moon
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! After a hunt for a werewolf Dean is left forever changed...How will this affect his relationship with Brooklyn? With Sam? Reviews are love! COMPLETE!
1. Changes

**A/N: **I don't own anyone but my OC's, so don't sue me please? Again I wish to thank everyone for supporting reviewing and adding to their alerts! None of this would be possible without all of you!!

I know I know another freaking story!!!! But I just love to write though.....

* * *

"Damn it!!!" Brooklyn struggled against Dean as she tried to stitch the wound on his arm.

"Dean if you don't hold still you're gonna have one fucked up looking scar!" She hollered back while keeping the injured limb tight in her grip. Sam was busy tending to his own wounds as they were recuperating after a rather nasty werewolf hunt.

_Several hours earlier_

The fugly had cornered Sam in the corner of the old mill but luckily his brother and Brooklyn had found him and pumped it full of silver, but not before it got one last attack in. It went after Dean knocking him down with the massive force of its body.

The hunter fought against his furry foe keeping the sharp canines away from his body knowing one bite would all it would take to infect him. Brooklyn and Sam had rushed in amidst the confusion trying to get a shot in but the rolling around of human and beast had created a slight problem to say the least.

"I can't get a shot in" Sam growled as he struggled to get the shot.

Brooklyn wasn't having any easier of a time. But she got an idea.

"Hey fugly over here!" The beast looked up which was all the hunter needed as she squeezed the trigger sending two hollowed out silver filled bullets. The shells sunk right in between the eyes of the beast as it growled in pain before falling dead to the stone floor. Dean's face was sprayed with blood as the beast fell beside him.

Dean lay on his back panting hard and covered in blood and brain matter feeling slightly confused and aching all over.

"Dean!" Sam was immediately helping his brother up while Brooklyn found a shovel to decapitate the thing. With one hard thrust head and body became two and a town could now be at peace.

She turned around seeing both brothers were alright. Her smile vanished into a frown when she saw the dark stain forming under Dean's long shirt.

"Dean," she dropped the shovel and raced to his side ripping back the sleeve. There staring back at her were two claw marks.

"Did it bite you?" She asked apprehensively.

"I dunno everything was one giant blur," he closed his eyes feeling the oncoming migraine. Dean held his head as Sam slung an arm across his waist and put his brother's arm across his shoulders as they struggled together to the Impala. Brooklyn cleaned up by dragging the body and head outdoors to salt and burn each.

The ride home was quiet except for Dean's erratic breaths and groans. Sam drove as Brooklyn tended to her hunter.

* * *

_Present time…._

Brooklyn secured the last of the bandage over the stitches looking them over before letting Dean go shower. On the way she handed off a lower tab to him to kill the pain but he refused to let go of her hand instead pulling her up and with him to the shower. Strangely enough he could feel the throbbing pain begin to subside even before he popped the painkiller.

His body was still aching all over but it had become a tolerable pain for the hunter. He stood there letting his lover cleanse away the dirt and sweat revealing the scars and skin beneath. Dean always did love the attention she paid to his body and he was going to let her do whatever she wanted with those gentle hands.

Brooklyn could see the tension in Dean's face start to subside with every brush of her fingers against his body. She allowed herself to finally smile as Dean continued to relax into her touch. The hunter chalked it up to her healing touch as he continued feeling the pain subside with every brush of her fingertips.

He looked down seeing the slash marks on his harm gone replaced by faint pink lines where torn skin and flesh were once visible. Dean wasn't alarmed but fascinated with how fast his body had mended itself. But fascination soon gave way to horror as the truth set in.

Sam had finished the last stitch on his arm as Brooklyn and Dean finally stepped out from the bathroom. Dean didn't mention his arm hoping Brooklyn wouldn't notice. But with her keen eyes it would be only a matter of time before she did and her internal ADT system went off full blast. He eyed the bandage wrap and quickly snatched it up. The hunter managed to get the area covered before Brooklyn turned around.

"Dean I could've done that," he spun around to see Brooklyn standing with her hands gripped firmly on her hips. A disapproving look darkened her face.

Dean merely shrugged his shoulders and slid the fresh black shirt up and over his head. Brooklyn noticed the fluid smooth movements and absence of pain anywhere in his eyes. Her hunter's instincts screamed in her mind as something wasn't right. No discomfort or even the slightest bit of hesitation was visible on Dean's face.

She remained tight lipped about her observations rather Brooklyn continued watching Dean as he pulled back the covers and lay on his stomach. He adjusted on the mattress then briefly closed his eyes before opening them back up.

Brooklyn shivered at what she saw.

Instead of jade meeting grey, amber greeted her rich slate pools. Solid tawny orbs with two black vertical slits were glaring straight into her soul. His lips pulled back exposing two deadly canines before quickly covering the sharp fangs. Brooklyn's heart froze mid beat as the low but menacing growl rumbled within his chest.

"No," she whispered stepping back towards the wall. Dean slowly rose and smelled the air appearing to revel in the invisible trail left in her wake.

"Stay back," Brooklyn's words had no effect on him as his humanity was eaten away and the emptiness left behind filled with a primeval animalistic urge.

"Dean, listen to me, you were bitten. You can fight this, just please listen to me. Listen to my voice. Damn it Dean snap out of it!" Desperation filled her voice as he cornered her slamming one hand on each side of her head. Brooklyn couldn't move as her muscles were frozen, locked in place refusing to obey her.

He leaned in inhaling the scent of his prey. Fear filled every pore of Brooklyn's body as this possessed frightening Dean smothered her body until no gap existed between them. She sobbed as the sharp pointed canines nipped at her neck and shoulders then feeling him trace his tongue over the pinch marks.

"No, please stop," she whimpered and closed her eyes. This only fed the carnal need welling within him as his heart pounded violently in his chest and the blood hammered in his ears and throughout the rest of his body. The ancient need to mate.

Dean ripped Brooklyn from the wall slamming her against the bed shredding her shirt and hipster to shreds. Brooklyn fought back kicking him in the throat. But the blow merely stunned him as he lunged for her forcing her over on her stomach as he freed himself from the painfully restrictive boxers.

She screamed into the sheets and mattress as he dug into her hips and thrusted inside her. The burning friction between her legs made her scream harder and louder but it didn't stop Dean. He wasn't going to be denied this, he needed it, wanted it and knew deep down she did too. Brooklyn heard him above her growling in a deep sated tone as he continued taking what was his. She struggled against him but the massive frame of the hunter kept her pinned between his body and the bed. But soon something stirred within her and Brooklyn found her body starting to relax and let pleasure take over.

Dean grinned as he sensed the change in her body and aura as he knew she would come around in more ways than one. Her body trembled and shook as wave after wave of sexual release slammed into her. Cries of pain were immediately silenced replaced by moans of ecstasy. Dean growled in response digging his nails deeper in her flesh drawing tiny droplets of blood to the surface. Brooklyn hissed in pain feeling her skin burning at his tough. The sight of the crimson beads pushed him over the edge and before he knew it his canines were embedded deep into her shoulder. Brooklyn cried out as sharp ivory tore into her flesh as a searing intense heat spilled from between her legs and through her body. Her body tensed but just as quickly eased up allowing her lover to dig his nails and claws deeper into her flesh.

He growled in a possessive manner as he claimed her as his own.

* * *

Dean shot up wide awake and drenched in a cold sweat. He looked over seeing Brooklyn on her stomach sleeping soundly. Her hair was tousled covering her face giving her an innocent look. The hunter smiled and brushed back the copper whisps and kissed her lightly on the lips before drawing her in his body.

As he lay there a faint earthly essence ran across his nose and filled his being with a cold realization. Dean was detecting Brooklyn's scent.

* * *

**I do like writing these AU's and I hope that everyone likes reading them! Please do drop a short review if you like what I'm doing!!!**


	2. Different Persona

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's alright? Thank you again everyone for reading and supporting these stories!!!

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning and took a quick glance at the clock. 5:00. Lovely, he thought to himself before lying back down beside Brooklyn. The dream from the night before was still fresh in his mind as he shifted and turned on the hard mattress. The night terror felt so real, too real for the hunter's liking.

He tried falling back asleep only to find himself tossing turning and thrashing all around like a fish out of water. Frustrated, Dean slipped from the bed and headed for the shower.

Dean ripped off the bandage and to his shock (well more or less) the faint raised lines that were there last night had all but disappeared. He ran his hand up and down his arm as his eyes didn't trust what they were seeing. It was then he heard them, the sounds and noises.

The sounds of the city streamed through the window reaching his sharpened hearing with perfect precision. Conversations, cell phones ringing, children laughing and playing in the park across the street all flowing through his perfect ears with rapid speed and consistency. Dean covered his ears and looked around seeing the window was shut tight and no holes or gaps could explain what he was being subjected to. That was but the beginning.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall as the same subtle earthly scent wafted across his nose followed by another stronger one.

* * *

Sam opened the door seeing Brooklyn still asleep on the bed dressed only in a faded Royals shirt and black hipster underwear. He really wished she would wear more as he set down the cup carrier and box.

Brooklyn's eyes flew open and immediately she reached for the gun hidden under her pillow training it on Sam. Her brain finally registered who the intruder was and she lowered the weapon.

"Damn it Sam next time knock would ya?" She growled sitting up on the bed cracking her back.

"Well next time could you wear a little more clothing?" Sam pointed at her clothing or lack thereof.

"Please, you've seen me in all stages of dress and lack of Mr. Modesty," Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Is Dean in the shower?"

"What do you think?" She flopped down in a chair and helped herself to coffee and a muffin.

Sam decided to join her and opted for a glazed donut as his food of choice.

"How's he doing?"

"Alright I suppose. He hasn't let me look at the gashes on his arm. You know it was strange last night he hurried to wrap up his wounds and didn't so much bat an eye when he got dressed considering the shape he was in when we got here."

Sam did think of that as strange but quickly shook off the thought.

"Well you know Dean, he's been alone for so long that he's just used to patching himself up," he took a bite of donut and gulp of coffee, indifferent to the situation.

Brooklyn still couldn't shake the feeling something was off with Dean but still kept those sentiments to herself.

"Brook!" Brooklyn looked up then at Sam then at the door again.

"Brook!" Dean's voice boomed again. Brooklyn set down her coffee and half eaten muffin and cast one last look at Sam before entering the steam filled room.

* * *

As the door clicked shut, Dean reached out pinning her against the wall. Brooklyn saw the lust and need in his eyes, taking on an animalistic glow.

"Dean what's wrong?"

The hunter only growled before smashing his mouth hard against hers forcing his tongue deep within her mouth. Teeth scraped against teeth as Dean slid his hands down tearing apart the worn blue shirt and black hipster. The feel of her naked hot flesh pressed against him fueled the hunger raging in his body until he couldn't control it anymore.

Dean flung back the curtain pulling Brooklyn beneath the waiting stream. Adrenaline pumped hard and furiously in his veins as he lifted her in his arms and roughly took her. Brooklyn hissed in pain and gritted her teeth as her breath froze in her lungs. Dean didn't notice as he was under the deep influence of the change, giving in to the raw animal urges that swept through him.

"Dean….Ah," she winced as he tightened his grip on her hips driving deeper and harder inside her. He growled even lower sensing her body conceding to his desire and lust. Brooklyn tilted her head back and wrapped her legs around his waist steadying her body for him. She carded her hands through his wet hair hearing what she thought was a purring sound rumbling in his chest.

"Like that huh?" Dean only rumbled in return nipping at her breasts tasting her skin against his lips.

"Dean…." She whimpered into his hair feeling her lower body coil and pool before exploding into a powerful orgasm. Brooklyn closed her eyes and rode out the waves of sexual bliss feeling her body's walls tighten up around her lover's cock feeling him drive harder inside her. The smell of sex filled Dean's nose sending his super sensitive senses into overdrive.

It was nothing he had ever experienced before. Sure he knew the smell of sex but this time, this time he could detect her and just her. For the hunter it was pure heaven between them.

She gasped and panted as he roared in her ear and filled her body with his hot release. Brooklyn slapped her hands against the slick shower wall and arched her back off the wall pressing her body tight with Dean. Dean continued slamming his hips against hers as the last of his release spilled inside coating her body's walls.

Dean felt the fog clearing from his mind hearing the small sweet pants of his hunter in front of him. He looked down seeing the purple welts already forming on her hips which filled his mind with alarm.

"Dean…." He looked up seeing a rich set of half lidded gray pools looking down at him. Dean lowered her down seeing the satisfaction written all over her face.

"Brook?"

"Hmmmm?" She looked up and smiled lazily at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Dean encircled her small body with his large strong arms. He couldn't remember everything that happened except for a few short brief images that flashed in his mind. Whatever happened was hot for both of them as Brooklyn was flush and content and he was feeling the last bits of his orgasm waning.

* * *

Sam was on his laptop finishing off his coffee reading about a rash of mysterious deaths in Oasis Park Oklahoma when he heard the bathroom door unlock. Brooklyn hastily ran out to fish for some clothes before racing back inside and shutting the door. Sam should've known Dean wanted a booty call. He wouldn't have expected anything less from his brother.

Dean watched his body in the mirror as he dressed. His muscles rippled and waved with every movement he made. Odd, he never noticed these shifts and twists before. He double checked the bandage and smiled at the handsome devil staring back at him before heading out with a renewed spring in his step.

"Morning Sunshine," Sam handed the coffee and donut to Dean watching his brother practically swallow the cream filled offering whole then chug the coffee in one fell swoop.

"I take it you're feeling better this morning," Dean finished off his coffee and grinned at his brother and lover.

"I feel great, Sammy!" He leaned over kissing Brooklyn deeply and grabbed her breast shocking both she and Sam. Both were blown away by the blatant display unsure of what to make of this. It was out of character for Dean.

Sam and Brooklyn exchanged worried glances as Dean waltzed out the door.

* * *

Later that day, they found themselves in a bar where Dean was hustling at the pool table with Sam and Brooklyn sitting in the nearby booth. Brooklyn watched Dean as he continued sinking shot after shot unaware of the blue set of eyes watching her.

"Hey beautiful," Brooklyn looked over her shoulder seeing the six foot four stud grinning from ear to ear. She raised an eyebrow at his cheesy pick up line before addressing the wanna be pick up artist.

"Buddy whatever you're selling I'm not buying. So save your sales pitch and go find some nice bar wench to play with," she spun back around. But the stranger just wasn't taking a hint.

Dean saw the man hitting on Brooklyn or rather failing miserably at it. He continued watching out of the corner of his eye as Brooklyn kept shooting him down again and again. The hunter could feel a cold rage building up inside him as the man hovered by her and Sam. By now even Sam was saying something as his mouth was moving and Dean could hear every single word everyone was saying.

"Hey the lady said fuck off! What part of fuck off do you not get?" Brooklyn pulled Sam back down in his seat as she was determined to shove the prick off once and for all.

"Buddy you have 3 seconds to get the Hell out of here before I wipe the floor with your sorry ass."

"Oh we have a feisty one here. I love it when a woman fights back. It really turns me on" He pulled her face to his taking her mouth in his. That was the final straw for the hunter.

Dean's vision exploded into red as he slammed down the pool stick and leapt over the pool table. The guys he was hustling froze seeing the unbridled anger in the stranger's face. His fury trained on the one who dared to steal what was rightfully his.

Brooklyn struggled against the behemoth as he pinned her arms to her side and pressed his mouth hard against hers. Sam was being restrained by two of the prick's goons that had appeared but seconds ago and egged their friend on. The powerful blow of Dean's fists against the back of each one's head stunned the men causing their iron grips to drop and freeing Sam.

"Dean!"

Sam watched in horror as his brother wrapped his hand around the larger man's throat lifting him off the ground causing him to release Brooklyn. Sam was by his friend's side as Dean continued cutting off the man's air.

"You listen to me you sanctimonious prick. You think you can waltz into this bar and claim any woman you want? Wrong move asshole!" He slammed the man's head against the pool table keeping it there with an inhuman strength as he continued.

"You fucked with the wrong guy! I don't appreciate douche bags like you trying to take what is mine," he growled the last part in the man's ear low enough for him and the prick to hear.

"Now be a good boy and find some willing whore to fuck. And one more thing; if I ever catch you messing with my girl again, I won't be so nice next time."

Dean hurled the man across the room watching as he crashed into the bar shattering the various bottles of liquor that lined the shelves. No one in the bar moved a muscle as Dean collected his money brother and Brooklyn and waltzed out of the bar like he owned the fucking place.

"Dean what the Hell just happened back there?"

"No one messes with my girl and gets away with it," he simply responded before sliding in his baby.

* * *

**Okay I really wanna know how I am doing here.....so drop a line if you like!**


	3. He's Cursed

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone who have been reading and keeping up with this and other stories….

* * *

The ride to Oasis Park was quiet, too quiet for Sam's liking. Normally Dean would be humming to Metallica and tapping on the wheel or chatting up with Brooklyn about the next case. But not today. Today he seemed focused, focused on what neither Sam nor Brooklyn knew.

Brooklyn cleared her throat and slowly turned her head seeing the driven expression written clearly on his face.

"Dean are you alright over there?" Brooklyn reached for his hand holding it firmly in her own.

The tight features slowly softened as he looked over at concern filled gray depths. The hunter shook his head and blinked his eyes as if coming out of a trance or daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine Brook," Dean wasn't so sure he was fine.

"You scared me back there are that bar. The way you slammed that guy's head and threw him across the room….."

He gripped her hand so tight she felt pin pricks in her fingers and hand as he growled in possessive to the point tone.

"No one fucks with you, no one."

Brooklyn felt her body freeze and eyes grow wide at his words knowing he meant every word that left his lips.

Sam stared at his brother, shocked to say the least at his choice of speech.

"Dean, calm down man. What's with you lately? It's like you're a whole different man or something."

"I am calm Sam! That bastard got lucky. If he had done anything further…"

"Dean you need to listen to me okay? I'm alright, that jerk didn't get any further than shoving his tongue down my throat okay? I think you made your point pretty clear back there."

Dean snorted at Brooklyn's pleading as he remained focused on the road ahead. Brooklyn looked back at Sam feeling defeated this time around. Sam offered a weak smile for comfort knowing this wasn't at all like his brother. This wasn't the Dean he knew. Sure his brother was protective of Brooklyn but never had he come as close to damn near killing someone over it.

Brooklyn slumped into her seat and looked out the window. What was happening to him?

Dean slid on his sunglasses as the sun had suddenly become bothersome to him. The dark shades relieved his eyes allowing him to focus on his driving. He looked over seeing the distance Brooklyn had put between their bodies feeling as if the gap was more like the Grand freaking Canyon. He hated how he was so domineering all of a sudden and how he wanted to rip that guy's throat out for trying to pick up Brooklyn.

He looked at his right ring finger feeling the nakedness where his silver band once sat. The previous night he had slid it off as the cool metal had suddenly become a burning circle upon his skin. He knew Brooklyn noticed the missing item but she had not mentioned it. His finger had a clear imprint of the ring burned on his finger but the angry blistered halo around his digit had healed now only a faint pink line.

Dean had run though the possibilities through his mind coming up with the same thing over and over. He felt his stomach churn and sour as he knew what had happened. He had been bitten that night in Chicago and he was changing. It explained everything from the rough sex to the overkill in the bar.

The hunter felt his heart sank as he knew Brooklyn and Sam would learn the truth.

* * *

They rolled into the hotel parking lot somewhere outside of Kansas City too tired to drive another mile further.

Dean went to get the rooms leaving Brooklyn and Sam alone.

"What the Hell is wrong with him?"

Sam sighed as he held his father's journal in his lap. He had a sneaky suspicion as to what was afflicting the elder Winchester but needed to make sure.

"I have an idea but…." He was cut off by Dean entering the car.

"Please everyone don't speak up at once," he joked before turning the ignition. Brooklyn feigned a smile before sliding beside Dean.

The clouds covered the full bright moon as they entered the room but Dean felt the dull throbbing pain in his body starting in his chest and spread through his muscles and flesh as they entered the room.

Dean dropped the bags collapsing to the middle of room groaning and writhing in agony.

"Dean!" Brooklyn dropped to her knees as she saw the deadly canines unsheathe from his gums and claws shoot from his fingers. Cracking and breaking sounds filled the room as his bones twisted and turned, bending into unnatural positions. The beautiful soulful pools gone, replaced by angry amber eyes. His skin stretched and ripped as a new terrifying form began to emerge.

"Brook…..Go……Now….." he growled hearing his voice lower and lose all human characteristics.

"Sam! Sam get your ass in here now!!!" Sam burst through the door seeing his worst suspicions being confirmed.

The younger brother grabbed Brooklyn dragging her towards the bathroom as she kicked and screamed. Tears raced down her cheeks and chin as she watched the one she loved painfully turn and change into a werewolf.

Sam slammed the door shut and barricaded them both inside. Brooklyn stood there in shock and disbelief. Her head was shaking rapidly back and forth as she kept repeating the word no over and over. Sam raced over embracing Brooklyn in his arms as the deep rumbling from the other side grew louder and closer.

The hunter had the gun in his jeans knowing it would buy them time but how much was the question. Sam didn't think he could do it if he had to. He couldn't kill his brother, no he wouldn't. He would find a way to help Dean through this.

Brooklyn sobbed against Sam's chest feeling her heart being ripped apart in her chest. Dean, the one she loved unconditionally, had been cursed. The legends were wrong; there was no cure except a silver bullet between the eyes or in the heart.

"Brook, you need to listen to me. We are going to find a way to help Dean, I promise," he felt his own hot stinging tears begin to well in his eyes. Sam kept Brooklyn in his arms until she settled down, hiccupping between softer sobs. He handed her a Kleenex then soaked a cloth in hot water offering the steaming washcloth to her.

"Thanks," she wiped her face and eyes noticing silence coming from the other side of the door.

"Sam, I don't hear anything," she whispered. Fear and apprehension held a death grip on the woman as she stared at the door. Sam whipped out the gun motioning her to stay put as he crept towards the door. Cautiously he placed an ear to the door greeted with a dead calm from the other side.

Brooklyn swallowed hard as he steadied his hand to twist the knob and pull the door open. With the form of a seasoned cop, Sam aimed the gun over and under and through the room and furnishings finding no trace of Dean. The only thing left was a pile of shredded clothing. He squatted down pushing the tattered shirt and jeans with the barrel of his gun.

A sudden noise made him jump and aim the gun at the front door. It hung precariously on the top hinge with multiple claw marks embedded on both sides. Sam quickly deduced his brother had a few shreds of humanity left as he had fled instead of going after them. He examined the door placing his hand over the marks. The nails had raked hard into the heavy solid wood which Sam knew took a great deal of strength to do such damage.

"Shit," he muttered beneath his breath.

Brooklyn slowly emerged seeing the remnants of Dean's clothes on the floor and the damaged door. Her eyes refused to acknowledge what was before her. Sam spun around seeing her look disbelievingly at the pile at her feet. He knew Brooklyn didn't want to believe it but the evidence was there, clear as day staring them straight in the face.

Sam hurried over to the distraught hunter. Her hand covered her mouth as she continued looking at the remnants.

"Brook, you have to accept it. Dean's been cursed."

She looked up at him with eyes hard and cold. Sam felt the invisible blow to his being with one look into those mournful depths.

Brooklyn turned and walked to her bag gathering the shotgun, a handgun and several silver bullets. For added measure she grabbed a silver knife slipping it inside her boot. Her heart ached as she gazed at the knife with a forlorn expression. She knew there was no cure for a werewolf's curse except for death. Brooklyn prayed it wouldn't come to that, that they could find a way to help him control the curse.

"We need to find him Sam before someone gets hurt or killed," she found the keys in the front jeans pocket and headed out the door.

Sam slid behind the wheel as Brooklyn was in no shape to drive. They didn't know where to start as Dean could've taken off in any direction so they headed west towards the open hills and woodlands.

* * *

The creature stalked through the woods, following the scents its prey left behind. It approached the open pasture where the herd of cattle and horses were feeding leisurely. Amber pools reflected in the moonlight as it watched the livestock continue grazing.

The cattle and horses starting bellowing and whining as it sensed something unnatural close by, a predator that stalked them unseen and unheard. They detected the strong vile stench that wafted from the creature making them uneasy and unsettled. Suddenly the herds took off, breaking in a dead sprint towards the safety of the barn.

It burst into the pasture with nostril flaring and hunger dictating its movements. The blood lust grew too much for it to bear, it had to feed and feed now. It leapt on the horse ripping its throat out and savoring the hot bloody flesh of its kill. The dying animal neighed in vain as it collapsed the ground, dead before its body touched the damp tall grass. It growled in triumph as it feasted undisturbed.

* * *

**Finally!!!!! I can post again!!!!! thank you eveyrone for your patience!!!!**


	4. Search And Rescue

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for supporting and reviewing these works!!!

Thanks again to I hunt the supernatural XD for all of the support!!!

* * *

Sam and Brooklyn had crisscrossed the back roads and highways well into the early morning hours without finding Dean. Sam looked over seeing Brooklyn had fallen asleep against the window. Hours earlier she had been scouring woodlands and grasslands searching for any sign of the missing hunter. Brooklyn thought at one point they had spotted him only to see a bobcat dart through the trees.

The younger hunter decided it was no good looking for him in the daytime as Dean would be in hiding. They couldn't go back to the hotel as the manager would be demanding answers as to why the door was ripped from the hinges with deep claw marks splintering the wood. Luckily Brooklyn had thought to grab everything from the room before they left.

"Brooklyn," he gently shook his sleeping friend. Brooklyn groaned and stirred then sat up and cracked her neck and back. She looked around seeing their new surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Bonner Springs," he quietly replied before sliding out.

* * *

Brooklyn was staring at the map of Kansas City trying to determine where Dean could be. Her intent stare snapped by the newspaper being dropped in her lap. She looked at the article circled.

_Local man's horses mauled by unknown animal_

"I would say we have our first lead," Sam sighed heavily as Brooklyn read the front page article. He pulled out his laptop to locate the address while she continued reading. Brooklyn snorted at the official explanation.

_Though wildlife experts couldn't determine what was responsible for the deadly maulings, speculation is pointing to a mountain lion. _

"Wasn't a mountain lion," she muttered beneath her breath before taking another drink of coffee. Sam nodded to himself as he punched in the location then watched as a map pulled up.

"We're in luck, it's not too far from here," Sam felt a small surge of hope in his body. It meant Dean had not gotten too far and maybe was still somewhere in the vicinity.

* * *

Dean woke up shivering and confused. He looked around seeing he was on his side hidden beneath a rocky overhang. The coppery tin tang of blood laced his mouth and tongue. He felt as if his mind was lost in a fog as he continued struggling to get up. His muscles screamed and ached with every move, sending flames of pain throughout the hunter's body.

He was dirty, covered in mud leaves and dried blood which was also caked in his normally spiky blonde hair. Dean looked down seeing the dirt and blood embedded behind his fingernails. He sat there staring frozen in place. It was then he caught the large mass in the corner of his mind. Slowly Dean turned his head as the blurry image focused into view.

Immediately he doubled over feeling the contents of his stomach violently come back up over and over. Dean felt the horror wash over him at the sight of the partially eaten horse's head. Its eye staring at him in an almost accusatory look as the mouth hung agape. Several teeth were scattered on the ground covered in blood and now vomit.

Dean felt his body curl up into the fetal position sobbing hard into his chest. He had become a monster, a thing he hunted and hated.

* * *

Brooklyn and Sam pulled up to the Miller house seeing the yellow tape still wrapped around the area where the horse had been found. The small section of pasture was soaked crimson with the entrails and chunks of flesh which were being devoured upon by buzzards and over scavengers. The smell of death lingered in the air carried by the brisk wind.

Sam crinkled his nose and Brooklyn swallowed back the bile that had risen in her throat. Right away they knew it wasn't any mountain lion that did this. Mountain lions would hide their prey for later so other predators wouldn't find it. This, this was the work of something much larger.

Sam fidgeted at his tie as Brooklyn fished out two false FBI badges handing one to Sam. He looked over at his companion seeing a cool demeanor take over as she straightened her black slacks and adjusted the jacket she wore. Brooklyn nodded at Sam as they walked towards the house seeing a very distraught man on the front porch. Sam let Brooklyn take the lead as she rapped on the wood support.

"Mr. Miller?" The man looked up with tear streaked eyes and nodded his head.

"My name is Special Agent Raines and this is Special Agent Drycoff from the FBI," they handed their badges to show the man but Mr. Miller only glanced at them without question.

"I'll tell you what I told the police. It was about 11 last night and I heard the animals making a commotion, like something was after them. After raising livestock for 30 years you can differentiate the calls cattle and horses make. I wish I had been faster though."

Sam paused from writing and looked up.

"What do you mean faster?"

"I grabbed my shotgun and kicked on the floodlights but when I reached the porch all I could sell was this large furry mass taking off into the woods over there," he pointed to the grove west of the property.

"Mr. Miller, I know this is hard for you but can you recall anything specific about the animal? Anything you tell us can help us find this thing faster before someone else has to go through this."

"Well it didn't sound like a mountain lion. I grew up in Montana and mountain lions were a high pitched hiss type growl. This thing had a deeper menacing growl. It reminded me of a wolf or dog. Of course the police didn't believe me since wolves don't live in Kansas," Sam heard a hint of bitterness in the man's voice.

"Well Sir, we can assure you we take every lead and information seriously," Brooklyn gently reassured him.

"Thank you," he responded. "By the way, why is the FBI involved in an animal mauling?"

"We think it may be linked to a satanic cult responsible for a string of killings in several other states," Sam quickly covered.

"If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call. This is my personal number," she handed a card with her cell on it. Mr. Miller nodded and thanked them both.

Sam and Brooklyn headed back to the Impala with Sam seeing the glint in those bright gray pools.

"I know that look and you know you're not going in those woods without me."

"I would expect it any other way," she flashed a genuine smile before opening the trunk.

* * *

Dean didn't know what time it was or what day it was. For all he knew three weeks or 3 days could have passed by. He remained curled up in a tight ball refusing to move as he would see the dull black eye of the deceased horse staring back at him, back at its killer.

He could hear the faint chirping of birds in the distance but even the sounds of life offered little solace to the man. Dean let his thoughts wander to his brother and lover, wondering if they were out searching for him. Of course they were, he told himself knowing Sam and Brooklyn wouldn't stop until they found him.

But then again did he want to be found? He was a danger to them both. Dean was afraid, afraid he would kill one or both of them. Rip their throats out and shred through their soft hot flesh. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to be found as he couldn't control the thing that now resided inside him.

* * *

Brooklyn and Sam trekked along the trail following the blood and entrails that marked the way.

"Looks like it ate and ran," Sam observed pushing a branch out of his face.

"Puts a whole new meaning to the phrase fast food," Brooklyn noted.

"Brooklyn, look," he knelt down picking up the black cord which held Dean's beloved amulet.

Brooklyn immediately ripped the talisman from Sam's hand and enclosed it in her small hand. She pressed it to her chest and closed her eyes.

"It's still warm. He can't be too far from here," excitement and a renewed sense of hope filled her soul.

Sam couldn't but help to feel her change in attitude as they picked up their speed hurrying along the blood soaked trail. If Dean was still in the area they had to find him before someone else did.

The smell of blood started growing stronger every step the hunters took filling them that much more with hope. Brooklyn's heart pounded wildly in her chest as the chunks of flesh and skin became larger and easier to identify as that of a horse. A leg here, part of a flank there and more in between causing the hunters to jump and sidestep the thicker parts of the horse as they saw an opening of a small overhang.

The powerful stench of blood and flesh slammed into the hunters like a steel wall causing them to freeze mid step.

Sam drew his gun as Brooklyn followed suit. Her breathing was shallow and the blood pounded in her ears as she waited for Sam to give the signal. Seconds felt like hours to the young hunter until Sam slowly crossed the small stream before them and froze at the entrance. Sam held his breath and breathed through his mouth finding that the disgusting smell landed on his tongue.

Brooklyn wanted to brush past him and burst inside but her hunter's instinct kept her firmly still in place. Thoughts of Dean covered in blood and hurt crossed her mind but quickly Brooklyn shook away the dark images as Sam clicked on the light.

The bright beam illuminated a grisly scene. The walls were washed in blood and entrails mixed in with skin and hair. On the ground bones were smashed and shattered with teeth marks clearly visible on the larger ones.

They cautiously continued deeper in the small cave, a small muffled sound echoed off the walls. Sam pointed the light in the direction the noise was coming from seeing the source.

"Oh my god," the younger brother gasped. Brooklyn felt her heart shatter at the sight before them.

There shivering and sobbing softly and covered in horse blood and dirt was Dean.

* * *

**Yeah another updated posted!!!!! Next chap up today if FF continues to keep working!!!**


	5. Tension

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for support all of these works!!

I apologize for the delay in posting as the site was down and no one could really get anything posted….

* * *

Dean could hear voices, familiar ones. Voices that brought security and comfort to his soul and body. He could only lie in the puddle of blood as the voices grew louder. Dean could hear the softer one, the female voice, mumbling then cracking as if she were distraught over his current condition. The deeper masculine one fought to maintain a calm steady voice but was failing miserably.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Brooklyn kneeled down beside the shaking form and shucked off her jacket partially covering his naked form. She ran a hand through his matted sticky hair not caring that her hand was coated in blood and mud. Brooklyn didn't hold back the tears that welled in her eyes and streaked down her cheek and neck.

Sam dropped opposite Brooklyn checking his brother's vitals. His pulse was strong but it was his state of mind that worried him the most.

"Dean, it's me Sam," Sam's voice was hoarse but gentle.

Dean pulled the black jacket tighter around him as he turned his head and faced the two. He looked over at Sam feeling the sense of security begin to wrap around him like an invisible shield. Sam smiled encouraging his brother to come out of his shell. Dean looked over at Brooklyn and felt something entirely different. He felt a strong sensation of love followed by the need to protect. But the hunter could feel the darkness within him reaching out wanting to possess and claim the copper haired woman.

Brooklyn looked up at Sam with urgency in her eyes.

"We need to get him outta here now."

Sam assisted in getting the man to his feet struggling at first since Dean was still in shock and unable to really grasp what was going on. But Brooklyn whispered words of encouragement and love to her hunter watching as he relaxed into their waiting arms allowing them to help.

"Brook…..Sam….." he mumbled.

"Yeah it's us, Dean. We found ya and we are not letting you out of our sight," Sam declared as they slowly trudged back through the woods and along the end of the Miller property. Dean tried to walk but his legs were the consistency of Jell-O.

"It's alright, Dean we're here now," Brooklyn assured him as she and Sam eased him in the back of the Impala. She slid in beside him feeling his hands search frantically for her own. Brooklyn started wiping away the dirt from his eyes seeing a very human pair of jade depths look back at her.

"Brook….M'sorry….." Brooklyn pressed a finger to his lips shushing him.

"Dean you don't need to apologize. You didn't hurt Sam or me alright? There was enough of you left to go the other way."

The fog slowly started lifting from around his mind allowing Dean more control of his thoughts and movements. He kept the jacket on his body but slid his arms around her waist reaching out for the warmth and support he so desperately sought. Warmth that could chase away the cold and darkness that consumed his soul but only hours before. Warmth that would keep it at bay until the night fell.

Dean gripped her tighter feeling Brooklyn respond but wrapping her small slender arms around him.

"Sam let's find a room and get Dean cleaned up."

"Already ahead of you Brook," he sighed and glanced in the rearview seeing his brother leaning into Brooklyn's body.

The hotel had doors facing out so getting Dean in proved to be of no problem. Dean kept the jacket around his midsection while Brooklyn and Sam guided him towards the bathroom.

Brooklyn turned the shower on the tub and rolled up her muddy sleeves while Sam helped his brother into the waiting hot water.

Dean stumbled and braced his body against the wall feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. Brooklyn saw he wouldn't last long alone and peeled away her clothes.

"Brook what are you doing?"

"My impression of Demi Moore from Striptease. What does it look like to you?"

Brooklyn stepped in catching Dean in her arms. Sam handed over the soap, cloth, shampoo and razor before heading out to find something for Dean to eat. Of course all the food they had was back at the other room which was probably being scoured by cops. Sighing, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out to the store they passed on the way.

Dean slumped against the wall letting the massaging fingers work through his hair and wash away the mud and blood. He was already feeling more like his old self. Brooklyn saw the small smile creeping up on his face as she continued cleaning him off.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure to get so he grabbed a pot luck of items hoping something would catch his brother's eye. He wasn't as well versed in werewolves than he was in ghosts and poltergeists. His dad's journal didn't shed too much light on the creatures other than a silver bullet to the heart or head was the only cure.

He grabbed the bags and stepped inside the room to find Brooklyn checking Dean over as he sat calmly on the bed. Dean was wrapped in a towel and greeted his brother with a quick nod. Sam noticed how much more healthy Dean appeared after a hot long shower and Brooklyn's healing touch.

"Hiya Sammy," Dean flashed a quick grin as his brother rolled his eyes.

"It's Sam. How are you feeling?" His voice turned lower with concern which Dean waved off.

"Better Sam. Much better," he quipped back. "You get food because right now I could eat a horse," Brooklyn and Sam flashed strange expressions at his brother.

"What? It's just an expression," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Brooklyn stepped back and let Dean change before flipping on Sam's laptop to do a little bit more research on werewolves.

"It says here that the victim of a werewolf bite will experience strong cravings for raw meat and blood and also the sex drive of werewolves is 100 fold of a human's. Werewolves also are repelled by silver. Some legends claim the victims can control the change between human and werewolf. It also says when a werewolf chooses a mate it's for life."

Sam wondered about the last part of her research. He had noticed the bruises on Brooklyn's body from two days ago wondering if the werewolf in Dean had already sought out its mate. If that was the case then she was in danger.

Dean started sifting through the bags finding crackers, soup and other health nut foods. It wasn't what he wanted or rather needed. Sam looked up from the screen seeing the frantic expression in his brother's eyes as he looked through the bags again.

"You didn't get any?"

"Any what Dean?"

"Hamburger steak you know meat?"

"Uh no considering you were sick as a dog when we found you meat is the last thing you need Dean."

"Don't tell me what I need Sam. I know what I need," spinning around he snatched the keys off the stand. Dean then turned his attention on Brooklyn kissing her in a possessive display so Sam could see. Shivers went down the younger man's spine as the eyes that greeted him were amber and not green.

"I'll be back," he whispered in Brooklyn's ear before stepping out the door.

Sam turned to Brooklyn knowing he needed to talk to her.

"Brook, I need to talk to you. It's about Dean," Brooklyn looked up at Sam.

"What about Dean?" Her eyes narrowed into two gray slits. Sam slid beside her and pulled up the site she was looking at.

"You said one theory about werewolves is they mate for life right? I think Dean may have set his sights on you only he doesn't know it yet."

Brooklyn crossed her arms and stared at the young hunter.

"And how did you come up with this theory now?" He knew he would be greeted with skepticism but it didn't deter him.

"I saw the bruises on your hips when you stripped down earlier. The sex turned rough didn't it? And let's not forget how possessive he's been around you. Did you forget what he did to that guy in the bar?"

"No Sam I haven't forgotten and what Dean and I do in bed is none of your concern," she sighed in frustration.

"All I'm saying is since he's changed he's been showing rather blatant animalistic tendencies towards you, like he's laying claim to you. Think about it Brooklyn."

"Well in that case we keep him locked up until the lunar cycle is over. There, problem solved."

"I don't think it's that simple, Brooklyn. It will always be in his blood and who knows, it could spring up at anytime then what are you gonna do?"

Brooklyn knew he was right. She wanted to think otherwise but the hunter in her wouldn't let her.

* * *

Dean killed the engine and felt his stomach growling. He looked over at the bags seeing the raw burger steaks and bacon staring back at him beckoning him. Dean felt his body bend over and his hands rip apart the plastic wrap and packaging until the cold slimy feel of raw meat was between his fingers and in his palms. The blood trickled down his face and chin covering his shirt and coat as he shoved handful after handful of ground meat and bacon into his mouth. Dean leaned back feeling the sensations of satisfaction and fulfillment spread throughout his body as he slowed down and savored the last of the burger and bacon.

He eyed the steaks and shot his hands out gripping the KC strip steak in his hands. Dean sunk his sharpening canines into the meat and fat tearing at the meat like a crazed animal. Small growling and grunting noises escaped his lips between the ripping and tearing. He licked his fingers letting his tongue slide along the underside of ever finger and ran the tip of his tongue over his lips cleaning them of blood.

Dean looked down seeing the wet mess and pieces of meat on his shirt and jacket groaning in displeasure. He hastily threw the wrappings in the bag then slid out from his baby.

Sam pulled back the curtain before his brother could see him. He looked at Brooklyn noting the truth was finally soaking in her brain.

"This is bad, Sam. Real bad."

* * *

**Okay next chapter up soon.....thanks again for all the support!!!**


	6. Into The Night

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone out there for reading and supporting all of these works!!!

* * *

Dean strolled casually through the door seeing the deer in the headlight look in Sam and Brooklyn's faces.

"What?"

"Did you get enough to eat in the car?" Sam asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Dean lied blatantly to their faces.

Brooklyn straightened up and confronted her lover. The bright gray in her eyes went hard and serious.

"Are you in that much denial about what's happened?! We saw you in the Impala tearing into that raw meat like some crazed animal and you were really taking pleasure in it. Hell, the evidence is all over your face, literally."

She pointed to the small pieces of meat still on his face and the blood that stained his shirt and jacket. Dean quickly wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket before storming off into the bathroom.

Brooklyn dropped to the bed and rubbed her forehead. She felt as if he was shutting her and Sam out from his suffering. It was killing her and Sam that he wouldn't open up and let them help. She wiped away a tear refusing to break down.

Sam could see the pain written on his friend's face and knew he had to do something.

"Dean," he knocked on the door. "Dean open up the door."

Dean sat on the toilet feeling ill all over. The smell of raw meat filled his nose driving the ancient blood lust to the surface.

"No," he growled seeing his finger nails begin to sharpen and lengthen into claws. This time it didn't hurt as much but still stung like a bitch nonetheless.

The pain coursed through his body cramping his muscles and flesh to the point he collapsed on the floor and writhed around ripping off his clothes. His eyes swirled with amber and emerald until amber became the dominant hue. His chest heaved and pounded while bones cracked and reshaped his body.

Sam heard the commotion knowing his brother was changing again. The loud thumping against the door and walls with growling and howling told the younger hunter it was time to run.

"Brook, get in the car now," Sam ordered.

"No, Sam. I'm not running. We're going to help him together. Damn it I love him too," she grabbed the gun standing beside Sam waiting for what was on the other side of the door.

Dean's cried and howls turned deeper and more carnal until all traces of humanity were gone. His skin sprouted thick coarse fur while his ears shot up becoming pointed and super sensitive. The handsome features of his face stretched and contorted forming a pointed snout complete with sharp deadly canine teeth. Saliva dripped down the ivory fangs coating the floor in a clear thick liquid.

Where a full grown man had once been stood a solid fur clad werewolf. It sniffed the air picking up the scents of two humans on the other side. One was female and the other was male. It was the same two trails it had picked up the other night.

Sam and Brooklyn stood frozen in the center of the room hearing the low rumble and seeing the large shadow moving from beneath the door.

"Come on Dean what you planning?" Sam kept his gun trained straight at the door. Brooklyn stayed right by his side her own gun aimed at the door. She hoped it wouldn't come down to having to use her gun on Dean.

Brooklyn fought to keep her aim steady as her hands started to shake. For the last several seconds they couldn't hear anything coming from the bathroom.

The door splintered and burst causing the hunters to scatter in separate directions. Brooklyn landed beside the bed while Sam was behind the table and chairs. The younger brother covered his mouth as he laid his eyes on the thing that was his brother.

Brooklyn slowly looked up over the bed seeing the black fur clad creature standing in the doorway sniffing the air. She crawled on her stomach and noticed Sam hiding in the corner. Using hand signals they coordinated their escape knowing the Dean wolf had probably caught their scent by now.

Sam watched as Brooklyn took several deep breaths then braced herself against the bed waiting for the time to get right.

The creature detected the slight movements coming from the other side and patiently waited for its prey to move. It could feel the fear pouring off the female. It also detected the larger more threatening form of the male in the corner. The creature knew it could take on both as one swipe of its claws could kill the man. But something inside it screamed not to hurt either one.

Brooklyn leapt up and raced for the door with Sam covering her. But the creature proved to be two steps faster.

Brooklyn froze mid stride with the gun by her side. She found her arm refusing to move despite her efforts to lift the hand with the gun.

"Brooklyn!" Sam hollered. He darted from the safety of the corner twisting his upper body and fired the gun. The bullet grazed the left shoulder of the werewolf angering the creature. With one sweep of its massive paw, Sam was slammed against the wall. Brooklyn heard the sickening smack of his head against the wood before he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Sam!" Brooklyn turned to her friend but the werewolf cornered her, blocking her way.

It stood on its back legs towering over the much smaller woman. She felt the fear gripping her body as she felt the beads of sweat breaking out on her forehead. The creature took one step forward as Brooklyn somehow found the strength to take one back. The hot sickening stench of its breath coated her face and hair as the streams of saliva dripped on her shoes. Still, Brooklyn found her feet and continued moving back and away from the creature.

"Dean, please listen to me. You don't want to do this. I know somewhere in there you can hear me," she pleaded in a hushed shaky whisper. For a second she saw a few specks of jade break through before the amber took over once again.

Brooklyn found herself against the wall pinned between the creature and solid wood. She looked over seeing Sam lying still on the floor. The hunter knew she was on her own this time. Brooklyn took a deep breath determined to keep her composure while looking straight into the wild amber eyes of the creature before her. She felt as if they were ripping straight into her soul as hunter and hunted remained locked together in standoff.

It leaned in deeply inhaling her scent. The human's scent was sweet and earthly at the same time pushing the need even harder still. Brooklyn closed her eyes and held her breath feeling the snout of the werewolf brush against her shirt and neck. She knew it was familiarizing itself with her scent but what came next made her cringe. The wet tip of the werewolf's tongue lightly ran up her neck and along her jaw causing a sob to escape her lips.

The subtle taste of the human's skin was pure pleasure to its senses. It wanted to taste more of the flesh that lay hidden beneath the clothing she wore. Slowly it extended a paw and traced along the edge of her shirt slowly tearing the front of her shirt. Brooklyn couldn't move as she felt her shirt fall to the floor.

Sam stirred and looked up with blurry eyes to see the Dean wolf ripping Brooklyn's shirt off and running its tongue over the newly exposed skin. Brooklyn was looking away with tears welling in her eyes and small sobs coming from her lips.

He slowly pulled himself up as his head was swimming his vision blurry. Sam reached for his gun and rose to his feet training the firearm at his brother.

The creature sensed the presence of the male behind him. It contorted its body, angry that this mere human dared to interrupt it. Anger and hatred flashed in the werewolf's eyes as charged at Sam ready to neutralize the threat.

Sam aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet embedded itself in the leg of the creature which enraged it even more. Sam knew he was in deep shit.

"NO!" Brooklyn screamed and dove for the werewolf's leg. She grabbed the leg feeling it halt its attack on Sam. Sam saw the werewolf turn its attention on Brooklyn. It twisted around grabbing the hunter by her hair and tossed her up and over its massive body. She screamed out in pain feeling as if her hair was about to be ripped out by the very roots.

The hunter watched as the creature hoisted her over its shoulder and vanished into the night.

Sam quickly threw the bags in the Impala and raced out of the lot as the sounds of sirens filled the night air.

* * *

The werewolf rushed through the woodlands unaffected by the extra weight on its body. Brooklyn couldn't tell where they were as it weaved through the trees and showing no signs of slowing down. Wherever it was, the creature wanted to be sure it wasn't disturbed a second time.

It continued with inhuman speed breaking through branches and bushes until it saw a small abandoned stone barn. The building had but one way in and out, the ideal place to hide.

Brooklyn felt her body being lowered on the cool dirt floor and peered into the darkness. She could see but one door which was now blocked by the creature. She looked over into the thick yellow pools pleading with the werewolf using her own soft gray depths.

Slowly it crouched over her body sizing up her small frame. It felt the ancient pull within his being signaling it was time.

"Dean…..Please…." she begged him.

It backed away growling in pain as its body began reverting back to its human form. Brooklyn watched as the familiar shape of Dean's body glistened in the moonlight. The taught rippling muscles flexed with a fluid smooth motion as he turned around.

She gasped in shock and horror as the amber pools were still in tight control. A sneer crossed his mouth as he pinned her against the ground.

"Shhhh," he pressed a finger to his lips. Dean leaned in nipping at her neck and shoulders sensing her struggle soon lessen beneath him. In the pale light of the night he could see the blood turning her skin flush.

As much as Brooklyn fought it, she could feel her own wants rising within. Dean captured her mouth in his piercing her tongue and lip with a pointed canine. He shimmied his hands between them ripping away the rest of her clothing until she was sprawled out naked beneath him. He gazed hungrily at her bare body studying every curve and ripple with his keen eyes. She softly moaned below him at the touch of his skin against hers.

Ever since the first time he changed, Dean knew he wanted her as his mate. The hunter knew werewolves mated for life and it was the fiery haired hunter that his soul cried out for.

* * *

Sam pulled off a county road and flipped open his laptop. Thankfully he had the hindsight to turn on the GPS feature on Brooklyn's phone. He pulled up the Verizon site and entered in the pertinent information.

"Come on damn it, come one," he begged the computer. The moments dragged on before finally the map popped up giving Brooklyn's location. Leaving the computer on the seat, Sam threw the car in drive and raced further out to into the county.

* * *

**Alright next chapter up tonight or tomorrow!!!!!**


	7. Bound For Eternity

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for reading and supporting these works!!!!

I hunt the supernatural XD & Maggiedoodle18: Thanks for being awesome readers!!!

* * *

Sam continued following the map seeing he was going deeper and deeper into the wooded areas west of the city. The roads were turning less and less kept and more rugged with every mile put behind him. He knew he would have to hike it the rest of the way if he wanted to keep the Impala in running condition and keep Dean from killing him, well when he became human anyways. The headlights of the Impala flashed in front of an old wooden gate and Sam stopped. He knew it was going to be a hike and half from here but according to the GPS he was about two miles from Brooklyn's location. Sam could only hope it was her and not just her phone having been dropped along the way.

The hunter gathered all the weapons and some spare clothes in the bag before heading out into the woods.

* * *

"Don't be afraid, just let me in," Dean whispered in her ear. Brooklyn closed her eyes and exposed her soft delicate neck for her lover. She knew this was it.

Dean adjusted his body between her legs parting them with one strong knee. The need to mate was turning unbearable at this point and Dean couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her.

With a low rumble in his chest and throat, he slid inside her feeling her body accept him. The tight walls of her body fit around him like a slick velvet glove as he started thrusting inside her. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper still wanting him to take every inch of her.

He slammed his mouth hard against hers feeling his teeth scrape along her lips and own teeth. His protruding fangs punctured her lip letting the rich thick crimson elixir spill into his mouth. Dean bit down on his own lip hard letting his blood coat her mouth and tongue.

Brooklyn knew she had just sealed her fate but screw it. She wasn't going to let Dean go through this alone even if it meant being cursed. Sam was going to have to understand this.

She felt his arms pin her down as he pulled up and out before flipping her onto her stomach. Dean roughly pulled her up on her hands and knees slamming back inside her. He felt the change beginning in her body as his blood mingled with her own. This only drove him harder and faster as he wanted to feel himself fill her with his release, claiming her once and for all as his and his alone.

Brooklyn dug her fingers into the dirt and lowered her head as the first hard wave of orgasm slammed her body.

"Dean!" She cried out panting and sobbing as the second wave washed over her body. He responded by sinking his claw like nails into her flesh drawing blood from the angry red welts. Dean leaned forward kissing and nipping the skin along her back and spine as his own body neared release. The sex was heated between them as he pressed her against the wall fucking her from behind. Dean pinned her arms out along the wall as they remained locked together in the throes of mating. It felt so right having her against his larger body succumbing to the animal instinct within.

Dean let out a loud deep growl as his body exploded inside her. Brooklyn cried out as the hot spurts coated her walls, filling her body. Dean continued thrusting inside her even as the last of his release spilled into her body. He pressed his mouth to her shoulder pinching the skin with the two sharp canines and lapped the two small welts of blood that pooled to the surface.

She sighed against his body letting him lower her back to the ground. Brooklyn could already feel the wounds on her body starting to heal as Dean soon joined her. The rich amber faded away allowing the rich jade to return to prominence.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at Brooklyn noticing the lack of clothing on her body.

"Brook," he whispered and reached out for her body and caressed her sweat soaked skin. The scent of her sex tickled his nose and shot through his body as he rested by her side. Though he wasn't human, a part of Dean remembered what happened but moments ago. He saw the bite mark on her shoulder already healing which should've shocked him but it didn't.

"Dean, look I know you don't remember….." he pressed a finger to her lips.

"A part of me does, Brook. I should hate myself for what I did to you but I don't. I wanted you. I couldn't ignore what was inside."

"Dean, it's alright," she carded her hand through his hair watching him lean into her touch. "I accept what happened tonight."

Her gentle words brought some solace to the man. Dean looked down seeing nothing but love and an undying devotion lacing her bright gray eyes. Brooklyn leaned in kissing him softly to show just how much he meant to her even if they were both cursed.

"We will find a way together to control this. If vampires can control their urges than so can we."

Dean couldn't but help to smile at her determination.

"I just hope Sam understands," he sighed into her shoulder.

"He will understand, Dean. Sam's your brother no matter what and he loves you."

Dean could only nod as he wrapped his arms around his newfound mate and listened to her heart beating steadily in her chest.

* * *

Sam shined the beam further ahead seeing another trail hidden in the terrain. Probably hasn't been used in over a hundred years, he told himself as he followed the worn path deeper into the woods. He noticed an increase in foundations and crumbling buildings realizing it was a long forgotten settlement. Sam had read about these towns that sprang up during the time of expansion but were soon left to the elements for a number of reasons.

Cautiously he checked each structure seeing no sign of Dean or Brooklyn. But Sam didn't give up; he knew they were close as he could feel it in his body.

Dean let the reality of their situation slowly sink in as he lay with Brooklyn in his arms. This was a huge change in both their lives and now they carried a target on their backs. Some hunters he had crossed paths with in the past killed other hunters when word got out of their vampirism or Lycan life even if they had kept in perfect control.

He didn't want that to happen to them. Dean also realized that with their newly heightened senses it would give them an advantage in hunting, especially creatures such as vampires which had the better sense of smell when compared to humans by far.

Brooklyn just lay there resting her head against his chest thinking of what they would do now. She was determined to find a way that would allow them to control the beast that resided within each while still keeping their humanity intact. It would be the most difficult during the lunar cycles as one's transformation was linked to the moon. If she couldn't find a way by the next cycle, she would make Sam lock her and Dean up behind bars so no one would get hurt.

* * *

Sam continued hunting through the abandoned town nearly tripping over a flat piece of wood. He picked it up seeing the name of the town. _Wyandotte._

Why did that name sound so familiar? Maybe he had heard of it in a book or hunt. No matter though as he dropped the warped wood and searched the last two buildings. Still, the younger brother was undeterred as he followed the remnants of a brick walkway out to an open field. There in the middle was a stone barn.

With gun drawn, Sam trained the gun in front of him but remained aware of his surroundings as he proceeded through the tall grass.

Dean saw the beam first and immediately wrapped his body around Brooklyn in a protective manner. His eyes flashed amber but soon returned to jade when he caught wind of the scent.

"Sam, we're in here," he called out.

Sam warily pushed open the door and shined the light inside. He saw Dean and Brooklyn in the corner holding onto one another, naked and dirty. The smell of sex and blood hung in the air as he stepped inside. Sam spotted the dried blood on Brooklyn's shoulder and knew what had happened. Sam quickly fished through the bag and handed each one a set of clothes.

"In case you're wondering, yes it did happen," Brooklyn answered Sam.

"I didn't even say anything."

"No but you thought it," she responded. Her flashing gray eyes were fixed on him as she slipped the shirt up and over her head.

"Sam, Dean brought me here and yes he bit me. You see when a werewolf selects a mate the partner has to be willing and blood has to be exchanged during mating."

"So you wanted this!?" Sam watched as Dean protected his mate and defended her.

"Sam, you don't understand."

"Damn right I don't. I would like to hear an explanation."

Brooklyn sighed knowing Sam wasn't budging. Well he was going to have to get over it.

"Sam, I know you're upset but why can't you see past the surface of things? Dean loves me and I love him more than my own life. He was drawn to me even when he was changed. He didn't assault me or rape me. He was as he is now, human, well for the most part. Something was awakened in my soul, Sam alright? I can't imagine my life without Dean."

"And I can't bear the thought of being without her," Dean spoke up. "So you better get over any hang ups you have Samantha because the whole game plan's changed."

Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You're right," he conceded. "I know nothing will be the same again."

Brooklyn stood up and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, we're not asking you to turn or anything. All Dean and I want is for you to understand. Besides, Dean understood pretty damn well with the Madison episode."

Sam felt the sharp pang in his chest at the thought of the dark haired beauty. She was the closest thing he had felt to love since Jessica. Dean had seen the pain on his face when he took her life that night.

The younger brother nodded and saw the first hints of daylight stretching over the horizon.

Dean looked over at Brooklyn seeing she was ready to go. Taking her by the hand, Dean led the way with Sam bringing up the rear and together the trio hiked back to the car.

Sam strategically caked the plates with mud to throw off any unwanted attention. Dean slid in behind the wheel and lovingly ran his hands over the steering wheel.

"Hello baby did you miss me?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes and looked over at Sam seeing him shaking his head.

* * *

Brooklyn knew she would experience her first change that evening feeling a small hint of fear creeping up in her mind.

Dean saw the apprehension in her eyes knowing it was fear, fear of what was going to happen tonight.

"Brook, I'm going to be right with you when it happens I promise," Dean slid his hand over hers and placed it over his heart.

Brooklyn could only nod as the Impala raced west away from Kansas City.

* * *

**Next chapter hopefully tomorrow!!! Brooklyn goes through her first change and Dean keeps his promise to be by her side.....**


	8. The First Time

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing as all the support means the world to me!!

* * *

"Hello?" Bobby's voice grumbled on the other end.

"Bobby, hey it's Sam. Listen uh we're gonna stop by for a few days if that's alright with you."

"Well sure of course. Where are you guys at?"

"Grand Island, Nebraska."

"Alright I'll be expecting you in about 4 hours then. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It'll be easier telling you in person, trust me on that."

"Fine," Bobby hung up and wondered just what the hell was going on.

Sam closed his phone and peered through the rearview mirror to find Dean and Brooklyn resting comfortably in one another's arms. They had switched after crossing into Nebraska as Brooklyn needed to be tended to. She had started getting the cravings somewhere outside of Manhattan, Kansas and Dean had stopped in some po dunk town.

The cashier had given Dean a strange look as she rang up the large amount of meat. Dean only had to flash his million dollar smile and tell her he and a bunch of friends were going camping which killed any further curiosity she might have had.

As the trio sped to the North, Brooklyn and Dean sat in the back devouring every bit of raw meat between them. Sam had stolen a glance through the mirror to see Brooklyn squeezing raw burger through the plastic wrap like she was eating cookie dough. Dean had busied himself with the economy sized package of raw bacon rolling it up and popping the small rolls in his mouth.

Sam had felt ill at the carnivorous sight and kept his gaze focused and tuned out the grunts and wet sounds of meat being eaten behind him. The sickening feast continued on for another half hour before each had their fill. The pain in Brooklyn's stomach subsided now that she had quelled the hunger that raged but hours before.

Dean snuggled in closer to her body and kissed her forehead knowing they had about 8 hours left before nightfall and the rising of the moon. He knew he too would change but he would keep his word and stay by Brooklyn's side. The hunter worried about his brother as he could see the apprehension written on Sam's face. Maybe he just needed time to come around or maybe Bobby could smack some sense into him.

Brooklyn looked out the window seeing the landscape darted with barns and silos in between. They were headed to Bobby's since he had a panic room that could withstand the abuse of a werewolf or two werewolves for that matter.

Sam drove in silence unsure of what to say to either one of them. He was upset that Brooklyn didn't fight back and instead allowed Dean to turn her and fuck her. To him, Brooklyn had been selfish for letting this happen. She should've fought against him but didn't. But then again he couldn't be angry with either one. The werewolf had kicked their asses in Chicago despite their firepower. And Dean loved Brooklyn more and harder than Sam had ever seen. He knew he would do the same if Jessica had been in Dean's dilemma.

The younger hunter sighed heavily as he stared at the road before him.

* * *

Bobby looked up to the sound of the Impala as it pulled into the drive. The older hunter stepped out on the porch as Rumsfeld2 sat patiently beside him. Sam was the first to get out followed by Brooklyn and then Dean.

Rumsfeld2 immediately started barking and snarling as Brooklyn and Dean neared the man and dog. Bobby watched as a twisted snarl crossed Dean's face and on the spot Rumsfeld2's growls were silenced. The Rottweiler whimpered and whined as it lowered to the ground and looked away.

"What the…." Bobby looked up at the hunter seeing him still glaring at his dog. Brooklyn was merely staring down the animal with intimidation in her eyes.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose thankful that was as far as things got. The younger hunter flashed a sympathetic look in Bobby's direction before the hunter turned and led his canine companion away. The older man was stunned at the reaction Rumsfeld2 had towards Brooklyn and Dean. That dog had known both of them since he was a pup and never had Rumsfeld2 ever turned on them like that or had either one of the hunters shown such hostility towards him.

"Come on boy, let's head in," he led his dog towards the small grassy area that served as his space. Bobby went ahead and fed and watered his beloved canine friend still confused over what happened minutes ago.

Sam turned to his brother and friend seeing confusion in both their eyes.

Brooklyn felt ill all over as she fought back the blood lust that had briefly taken over her being. She felt the sun setting over the horizon knowing her time was drawing near.

"Dean, we need to go inside," she pulled at his jacket.

Dean saw the reddening sky and felt the small pangs pooling deep within his stomach. The moon would be rising soon.

"Sam, we're heading downstairs," Dean and Brooklyn sprinted up the stairs and rushed inside.

Bobby saw the pair racing inside and turned to Sam.

"Now you gonna tell me what in the Hell is going on?" Sam saw the older man's eyes harden as he waited for an answer.

"Several nights ago, Dean was bitten by a werewolf in Chicago."

"Whoa! Now did I just hear you right boy?"

"Yeah you did, Bobby."

Bobby shook his head and ran his hand over his face. Sam took a deep breath preparing to tell him the next part.

"Brooklyn's one too. Last night she was dragged away when Dean had changed. They uh…."

"Stop right there, I don't need the details. Did they exchange blood?"

"Yeah, they did."

For some reason Bobby felt a bit of relief as that meant Dean and Brooklyn would be bound together.

"Well at least he chose the right one for his mate," he sighed.

"Bobby, they're werewolves!"

"Yeah and there's not one damn thing we can do about it either! You damn well know what the only cure is and I will not be the one to administer that. Are you going to Sam?!"

"But he's my brother, Bobby…"

"Boo hoo! He's family! Family's supposed to make you miserable! That's why their family Sam! Now you can wallow in self pity out here or come inside with me and try to find a way to help them. Dean sure as Hell would be finding a way to help if it were you in his shoes. You know who you remind me of? Your daddy. Yeah that's right, your daddy. Instead of trying to open up and reach out to you when you came back he pushed you away which is what you're doing to Dean right now. You have two options: Come inside and help find a way for Dean and Brooklyn to cope with this or stay out here and continue playing pity party."

Sam felt about two inches tall as Bobby tore into him. He knew the man was right as it had hurt like a bitch when Dad had pushed him away time and time again. Sam couldn't abandon Dean, not when he needed him the most.

Together the hunters headed inside.

* * *

Dean locked the heavy iron door and locked the viewing slot as Brooklyn looked around the small room. All that sat inside was a narrow bed on a wire frame and desk. Apparently Bobby had been in the midst of spring cleaning but that was a good thing for them. Less things to toss around and ruin.

Brooklyn looked up seeing the sky turn from red to black and collapsed.

"Brook!" Dean spun around as Brooklyn had painfully started changing. Her small body twisted and convulsed on the floor uncontrollably as she cried out in agony. Dean heard the bones in her body snapping and cracking as they reshaped. Her flesh stretched and tore beneath her skin before it was stretched and shredded exposing the new body that lie beneath.

Dean dropped to his knees feeling the change beginning within him. He reached out for her hand feeling the slender digits seeking his. Brooklyn screamed louder feeling the sharp claws shoot through the tops of her fingers while her teeth sharpened and lengthened. Her body felt like it was on fire as reddish brown fur sprouted over her body. She rolled over on her stomach then onto all fours. The beautiful features of her face turned ugly and lengthened until a defined snout was firmly in place.

Her mate could only watch through his own agony as Brooklyn was now a fully turned werewolf. She growled and circled Dean as if she was waiting for him to join her. Her amber eyes matched his own as he could see his emerald irises morph into yellow animal pools. Dean continued feeling his body twist bend and rip and his world go black as the curse within him gripped his body mind and soul.

Sam and Bobby heard the thumping and screams knowing what was happening downstairs. There wasn't much either one could do other than make sure they stayed in lockdown until tomorrow morning.

"How strong is that panic room of yours, Bobby?"

"Salt coated iron," he replied. Sam nodded as he headed downstairs to check in on his brother and Brooklyn. Bobby headed to his study to start researching.

Sam heard the thumping turn steadier and more rhythmic as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The sounds of groans and growls radiated through the air as he opened the small viewing chute, he immediately wished he hadn't opened it. He quickly slid it shut and retreated back upstairs feeling the hot bile sneaking up his throat.

Bobby looked up seeing the shocked and sickened expression on Sam's face.

"Something the matter down there? Are Brooklyn and Dean alright?"

"Oh they're doing just fine, Bobby. In fact, they are doing very well if you catch my drift."

Bobby thought about it for a moment before it dawned on him. The hunter rolled his eyes and looked back down in the book before him.

* * *

Downstairs the pair lay curled up together on the floor. The smaller werewolf sniffed the air and looked around seeing no way out. She wanted to break free and hunt but the solid walls that imprisoned them wouldn't allow it. A growl of anger and frustration rumbled in her large hollow chest as she rose and examined their prison.

The larger one watched with keen eyes as his mate scanned the room looking for anything that would allow them to reach freedom. He observed her climbing up the side of the wall until she was upside down on the ceiling. With curious depths he watched as she extended a claw and touched the pentagram. Almost instantly she yelped in pain as the pentagram was silver and seared into her flesh. The smaller creature lost her grip and fell from the ceiling landing on the cold hard floor. The bones on her side cracked upon contact with the stone surface.

The larger creature sniffed the wounded one sensing her body was already healing from injuries that would've killed a human. He groaned and snarled as she shook off her wounds and submitted to him. He bit down on the scruff of her thick neck as the call took over his body.

* * *

Bobby continued scouring the large volumes on his desk while Sam used more modern means of research. Guilt ate away at him as he was now desperate to find something, anything that would help them. God how could he be such a fucking selfish bastard?! It was Dean and Brooklyn who were cursed not him. Well he wasn't going to give up on them.

* * *

**Okay everyone next chapter up soon!!! I am already brainstorming the sequel!!!**


	9. The Next Morning

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you so much to those who are reading and reviewing!!!!

Maggiedoodle18- Again you rock!!!

* * *

Dean woke up first seeing the night sky still overhead. He looked around seeing both he and Brooklyn lying naked and curled up on the floor. The faint smell of sex wafted in the air as he carefully slid away from his sleeping mate and spotted the bed and blanket across the room. Amazingly it was still intact as based on the looks of the large slash and claw marks they had caused quite a commotion.

Gathering her in his arms, Dean carried Brooklyn towards the bed and gently lowered her on her side. Quickly he pulled the thick warm blanket over her and his bodies then snuggled in beside her. As he did, something caught Dean's eye, something on the palm of Brooklyn's hand. He gingerly brought the hand to his face examining the angry red imprint on her palm. It was from the pentagram Bobby had shaped on the top of the room.

What the Hell did they do last night? Well he knew part of what they did as the scent still hung in the air.

Dean looked down at the healing injury feeling compelled to press it to his lips. Once her skin touched his warm wet mouth something happened. He noticed the thick red line had faded even more making him suspect there was more to this than he thought.

* * *

Bobby woke up and rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. The time was 6:15 and the dark skies were slowly growing lighter to the East. The older hunter looked down at the book in front of him. It was one of the best troves of information on werewolves and the mythology that revolved around them.

So far everything that he read Dean and Brooklyn had experienced. The overkill sex, the cravings for raw meat and aggressive tendencies were just the start. It also said that a person infected with the bite of a werewolf can also change when they or their mate is threatened.

"Lovely," Bobby muttered as he knew Dean's protectiveness towards Brooklyn would be a problem. Sam had enlightened about the incident in the bar which worried the man even more. What if Dean couldn't control his emotions and someone wound up getting seriously hurt or even killed? He knew there were hunters out there that would shoot first ask questions later. They wouldn't care that it was Dean or Brooklyn as all they would see are two werewolves that needed to be killed.

Sam treaded quietly down the stairs hearing a deafening silence coming from the panic room. He must be a glutton for punishment given what he witnessed last night. Slowly he slid the latch back and to his relief saw Dean and Brooklyn human covered and sleeping. The hunter smiled to himself as he replaced the latch and headed back upstairs.

Bobby looked up seeing Sam standing there with calm eyes and face. It was a blessed sight given the twisted shocked horror filled expression he had after going down there the first time.

"They're asleep and thankfully covered."

"Well that's a step in the right direction," Bobby grumbled returning to the book perched on his desk.

"Alright Sam, here's what I can gather. The curse of the werewolf coincides with the lunar cycles but some of the more powerful ones can change at will. Silver can weaken one but it takes a bullet to the brain or heart to kill it. Also emotions are tied with the curse. So if someone threatens one of them or even appears to be trying to make any kind of sexual move, well let's just say it's gonna be a bad night for that poor bastard."

"Yeah and Dean already showed one poor bastard what happens when he messed with Brook."

Bobby nodded his head.

"Well there is hope though. The book says that it can be controlled too. But it takes a lot of patience and determination. It's a matter of channeling that power and energy."

"Just how much time and patience is needed?"

"Doesn't specify, Sam, but knowing your brother…."

"Exactly," Sam sighed.

* * *

Brooklyn felt the streams of light hitting her directly in the face. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head and nestled her body closer to Dean's. She couldn't remember what happened after she collapsed to the floor, but maybe she didn't want to.

Dean looked down seeing she had pressed in closer to his body. He enclosed his powerful arms around her body and rested his forehead on the top of her head. For the first time in a long time, Dean was scared. Scared that they would hurt or kill someone then meet a bloody end at the hands of a hunter. Scared that Sam would be left alone if something happened to him and scared that he would lose one of the most important people in his life.

He hoped Sam and Bobby found something.

Sam gathered some clothes for both and headed downstairs. The younger man hoped telling Dean and Brooklyn that this could be controlled would bring some peace.

Dean heard the heavy footfalls of his brother as Sam stepped off the last of the stairs. He heard the steady calm beating of Sam's heart telling him his brother at ease as he stood on the other side of the door.

Sam knocked first then pulled the heavy door open and forced a smile upon his face.

"Don't get up," Sam held up a hand as he crossed the threshold and entered.

"Wasn't planning on it," Dean responded lazily.

"Good, because I don't need an encore of last night's performance," Sam set the clothes down on the floor.

"Sorry about that," Dean responded sheepishly. Seemed his brother got an eyeful of last night's activities probably scarring him for life.

Sam waved his hands stopping Dean from delving any further.

"Apology accepted. Bobby found something in one of his books. So whenever you two decide to get up….."

The younger man turned and left but paused and glanced over his shoulder as Dean gently woke Brooklyn up. When he saw the way Dean looked at Brooklyn it made him think of the way he would look at Jess when she was alive. Sam felt a small hint of envy but just as fast squashed the sentiment. His brother deserved happiness even if it meant being cursed as a werewolf.

* * *

Bobby was in the midst of cooking when Sam reappeared in the kitchen. The aroma of bacon and eggs made Sam's stomach growl as hunger gnawed at him. The older man turned around seeing him standing there. Sam suppressed a laugh at the Kiss the Cook apron that he was wearing.

"What?" Bobby growled.

"Nothing," Sam smirked as he helped himself to some coffee.

"So are they coming up?"

Sam took a quick drink. "Yeah, they are."

"Good," Bobby slid the plate in front of Sam before sitting down to his own.

"Did anyone see Dean change or as full werewolf?"

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

Bobby turned up the television.

_Authorities in Bonner Springs and Kansas City Kansas are still investigating the unusual animal maulings that have occurred in the last several days. The horse of one Robert Miller was killed several nights ago along with several prized show cattle belonging to another local man, David Cooper. _

"Seems someone isn't letting this die."

Sam felt his heart sink. Someone did see something that night and knew damn well what killed those animals. Was it another hunter? Or perhaps someone that Dean had pissed off in the past? Well Sam wasn't going to let anyone haul him or Brooklyn away.

"Got any ideas as to who this could be?"

Bobby shook his head.

"No and we better act fast."

* * *

Brooklyn slid outside and went to find Rumsfeld2 as she felt horrid for what happened last night. She found him sleeping on the cement slab in his pen when she rounded the corner. Immediately the dog sensed her presence and retreated to his house.

"Rummy, come out please? I'm sorry for scaring you."

The dog peered out and snarled at the woman. Brooklyn merely crossed her arms over her chest and stood rigid.

"I'm not leaving until you come out. Don't make me go in there, because you know I will."

The Rottweiler slowly came out one baby step at a time as Brooklyn knelt down before the gate. She carefully put her hand between the gap showing she wasn't afraid.

Dean rounded the house to see Brooklyn and Rumsfeld2 side by side. The canine wasn't scared and was rather happy as he was getting his ears scratched.

"It's alright Dean, he won't bite. Rummy understands. Don't ask how I know but I just know."

Dean could only nod as he approached watching as Rummy (Brooklyn's nickname for him) trotted up and sat on his haunches. The hunter gauged the animal's reaction as he slowly ran his hand down the dog's back. Rummy rolled over on his back exposing his tan belly to the man. Dean couldn't but help to smile at the display before him. He knew it was Rumsfeld's way of showing submission and that he trusted the pair.

"Thanks buddy," he whispered as his fingers scratched the waiting belly.

Rumsfeld2 just let his tongue hang out as he reveled in the attention.

* * *

"Well what if someone saw what happened in Chicago and has been tracking us down? It's happened before. I mean what if it's some pissed off hunter or enemy of Dad's?"

"Right now your guess is as good as mine, Sam. But for now I want you Dean and Brook to stay here until all of this blows over. Besides we have the panic room they can stay down in during the lunar cycle and then move up into the spare room. And honestly it is kind of nice having you guys around despite the reason you're here."

Sam smiled up at Bobby knowing the older man got pretty lonely up here from time to time.

"Well I'll start looking for anything to help Brooklyn and Dean in learning to control this. I mean if vampires can feast on animal blood and fulfill their blood need then why can't there be something for this?"

Taking his coffee with him, Sam headed towards the study. Bobby cleared the table as Brooklyn and Dean finally arrived.

"Nice to see you two up and moving. Sleep well?"

Dean grimaced as Sam had told Bobby about the previous night.

"Like a rock," Brooklyn stepped in not missing a beat. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well depends on if you want your sausage raw or not."

"Actually cooked sounds good this time," Brooklyn responded. Bobby smiled as he went about at the stove.

* * *

The phone rang and the man on the other end answered it.

"It's me."

There was a chuckle on the other end.

"Nice work with the local ambulance chasing media," the thick Southern accent drawled out.

"Thank you."

"Now have you located them?"

"Yeah they are at the Singer property in Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"Hiding out no doubt. Well no rush as the next lunar cycle isn't until October 4."

"Who would've thought two of the best hunters would succumb to the curse of the werewolf?"

"Which is why we want them," the voice rumbled.

"Right, well the sentries are scoping the property and report directly to me."

"Excellent, keep me informed."

The man hung up and grabbed the thick envelope that had been on his hotel bed when he returned. Inside was 50,000 dollars cash and another 50,000 waited for him when the hunters were delivered.

He ran his thumb along the top of the neat crisp bills, thankful for the money. His parents in Richmond could keep their home now. He felt bad for the hunters but after what his benefactor told him of the hunters, the feeling soon ebbed away.

* * *

**I know I just keep writing like Chuck the Prophet!!! LOL!!! Again thanks everyone for reading and supporting this story!!!!!**


	10. Beacon of Hope

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me. I want to thank those of you who have shown support for this story over and over as it means the world to me!

Maggiedoodle18 and i hunt the supernatural XD

* * *

Missouri was seated at the kitchen table preparing mistletoe when the phone rang. She didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Bobby Singer how have you been doing?"

Bobby chuckled on the other end.

"It's been too long Missouri, too long. Hey listen I need your help…."

"Which one's in trouble now?"

"Dean and Brooklyn," his voice was heavy and low.

"What did Dean do now?"

"You sitting down, Missouri?"

The psychic realized this was serious.

"Bobby what is it?"

"On a hunt in Chicago Dean was bitten by a werewolf."

"I knew it! When I had that dream of the boys and Brooklyn cornered by a large massive beast it wasn't that Mexican. You need to tell me what happened starting with the beginning."

Bobby knew it was best to get to the point as he took a deep breath and started telling Missouri everything he could.

* * *

Brooklyn sat on the porch swing letting the sun warm her skin. Despite the seasonable temperatures she felt cold inside. What if they couldn't find a way to control this? How would she and Dean keep from killing someone every lunar cycle? And what about Sam? The hunter had seen the strain in his brown eyes ever since he learned she had been bitten. He had been through enough already.

Her thoughts went towards the worst case scenario: Sam having to do the unthinkable.

She ran her hands through her hair as the scene played out in front of her: Sam standing with the gun in his hand as they were crouched and ready to strike. One would attack first but the sharp crack of the gun would halt the would be attacker as the creature dropped dead. The other would retaliate and meet the same fate, staring down the barrel of a gun with a silver bullet in its heart.

It wouldn't be fair to Sam or Bobby as the pain of watching the ones they loved become vicious killing machines is hard enough to endure now. Despite the masks they wear, their hearts are heavy.

Sam took a seat beside her noticing she was unaware of his presence.

"Brooklyn are you alright?"

Brooklyn snapped out of it and looked over at Sam. She could see the hurt flashing in his eyes betraying his attempts to mask it.

"If I said yes I would be lying. Sam, what if there isn't a way to control this? I know this is permanent but I don't want blood on my hands either. I'm just scared that one of these times Dean or I will get out and seriously hurt or kill someone," she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Sam placed a supportive hand on her shoulder before drawing her in his arms.

"Don't think that. Don't ever think that, Brook. Bobby myself and now Missouri won't rest until we find something to help you and Dean."

"Missouri's helping?"

"Yeah, Bobby's on the phone with her now. We're hoping she can shed some light on this."

"I hope so too," Brooklyn said in an exhaustive tone.

"Come on, let's head inside," Sam kept an arm wrapped across her shoulders as he guided her back inside.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Brooklyn and Dean are cursed and blood mates?"

"Yep that is exactly what I'm saying," Bobby fired back.

"Alright well I'll console my books and other mediums. But don't let those two stray too far. Werewolves possess not only super human strength but are highly cunning."

"Got that covered with the panic room," Bobby said proudly.

"A panic room?"

"Yep, salt coated walls with a pentagram welded from silver alloy on the top. It withstood them last night."

"Now we're in business. Bobby I'll be in touch," the psychic and hunter said their respective goodbyes.

Missouri sighed as she stood and padded down the hall towards the living room where her books lined the shelves. She ran a finger casually over the spines until her eyes landed on what she was looking for.

Pulling the weathered but well cared for volume from the shelf, Missouri sat down placing the book on the coffee table. She was glad to have held onto this book as she now knew why it stayed on the shelf. The book was old but not the original. It was but one of three handmade copies from the first edition which was written in 1253.

She continued thumbing through the pages passing sections on vampires and ghouls until resting on the small but detailed section on werewolves. Unlike vampires, werewolves weren't deterred by garlic crucifixes or holy water but silver was their kryptonite.

"Hot damn," she shouted to herself as her eyes lit up. Missouri knew it was there.

* * *

Bobby was preparing lunch when his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Bobby, it's Missouri. Listen there is a way to help control the change. It's mistletoe. It needs to be brewed into a tea and taken prior to each lunar cycle that way Brooklyn and Dean will make it through without changing."

"I'm fresh out of it seeing as Christmas is still 3 months away."

"Robert Singer, don't you get snippy with me up there."

"Sorry, it's been a long week as you know."

"I'll forgive you this time but there won't be a next time ya hear?"

"Understand," Bobby smiled into the phone.

"Well if no one around has it then head down here but wait until after the cycle passes."

"Believe me Sam and I aren't letting those two stray too far. They're under house arrest in a manner of speaking."

"Sounds like something you would do, Bobby."

The hunter and medium parted ways over the phone as Sam and Brooklyn entered the kitchen. Bobby noticed she was looking run down as there were large dark circles lining her eyes and her skin appeared slightly ashen. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying.

"Where's Dean?" Sam looked around for his brother.

"Upstairs in the shower. Here Brook, drink this," he set a mug of coffee in front of the exhausted hunter. Brooklyn forced herself to drink the mug's contents despite her body's protests. It didn't want _coffee._ No, it wanted to taste flesh and blood.

Her face scrunched up as the hot bitter brew rushed over her tongue.

"My coffee's not that bad," Bobby retorted.

"It's not that," Brooklyn set the mug back down. "My body's craving the taste of flesh and blood. I think I'm gonna head downstairs."

The men watched as she slowly staggered towards the basement. Bobby looked at Sam and motioned for him in the other room.

"I spoke with Missouri and there is a way to control this. It requires mistletoe being brewed into a tea and consumed before the next lunar cycle. If it's consumed during it won't have any effect on the person."

"Where do we get some? Do you have some?"

"I don't have any but I'm gonna call around and if push comes to shove Missouri has it."

Sam felt the surge of hope rising at the hunter's news. There was a way to help! He couldn't wait to tell Dean.

* * *

Dean stepped out of the shower feeling the hunger beginning to pull at him. The sun was still up but it didn't mean the need ceased. He could feel himself salivate as vivid images of blood and flesh flashed in his mind.

"Damn it," he pounded the countertop unable to shake the thoughts. It was the darkness reaching out reminding him of what he was now and it would always be there in the shadows of his soul.

He needed to be with Brooklyn.

He hastily dressed knowing he wouldn't be wearing them for very long anyways as he he raced down the stairs.

"Dean, there's a way to help you," Sam hollered out as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" He looked at his brother with wide jade eyes.

"Mistletoe brewed in a tea and drank prior to each cycle suppresses the change. Now Bobby's working on getting some…."

"Alright well thanks and let me know when you get the magiccal weed," Dean abruptly cut him off and raced towards the basement. Sam knew what his brother was thinking.

* * *

Brooklyn was on the bed with her arm draped over her eyes. Her keen hearing detected movement coming down the stairs. Her sharp sense of smell picked up Dean's scent as he entered the door and latched it shut.

She looked up into amber pools dripping with lust and desire. One look into those rich feral eyes broke down the barriers inside her allowing the ancient need to fill her body and take control.

He watched as her pupils dilated until the amber was but two thin rings around midnight orbs. Their hearts pounded violently as he ripped her away from the bed devouring her mouth with his. She hissed in pain as sharp claws shot through her nails as his own claws rapidly took shape. Their teeth sharpened into deadly fangs that pierced lip and tongue alike. Their blood mingled together coating the tightly locked lips and tongues.

Human grunts and moans deepened into low heated growls as sharp nails shredded through thin cotton and thick denim. Hands brushed away the remaining shards until nothing stood between them. Dean pulled away and traced his fingers down her naked body. Brooklyn could feel the human elements of her soul breaking through the dark and briefly shining through. She felt her hands resting upon his waist and drawing him in.

For a brief second their humanity showed through before being consumed once again. The inner darkness took over both fueling their animal cravings until finally the dam burst. Dean roughly shoved Brooklyn on the bed and pulled her hips up towards him. He bit down hard on the back of her neck drawing tiny lines of blood which he ran his tongue along as he slammed his body hard against hers.

* * *

Bobby hung up for the fifth time in frustration.

"Well scratch Elkins off the list," Sam drew a thick black line through the last name on the list.

"Then Lawrence it is," Sam declared.

"You're not going alone, Sam. You don't think I'd let ya do this alone did ya?"

Shook his head and grinned back as he went to gather his things.

* * *

Dean was on his side spooned against Brooklyn's sweat slicked body. She could feel the burning between her legs but ignored the discomfort. Dean kissed the back of her neck where just minutes ago his canines were embedded in her skin.

"Sam's coming," he whispered. Brooklyn merely groaned in agreement and shifted her body getting settled in.

"Dean, Bobby and I are headed to Lawrence. Will you two be alright here?"

"Yeah Sam," Dean bellowed back.

Sam shook his head and retreated upstairs where Bobby waited out in the truck.

"You ready?" Sam nodded as they roared out of the salvage yard.

* * *

"Hello?" The Southern accent drawled out.

"The old man and the Sasquatch are heading to Lawrence, Kansas. Seems some damn medium has the mistletoe."

"It doesn't matter," the voice responded calmly and cooly.

"But it'll suppress the transformation."

"By then it will be too late for them," he swore he could hear the man on the other end grinning from ear to ear.

"How would you like them delivered?"

"I want Winchester and DeTaurius in Chicago one week before the next lunar cycle. I must not make my clients upset for after all they paid a handsome fee for this."

"I understand, Master. You can be rest assured that my men will not rough handle either one. In fact, they are sufficiently prepared and trained in handling such unusual missions."

"Excellent, I knew when I saw you in Richmond you were the perfect one for this and you will be handsomely rewarded on top of the cash I promised."

"Thank you, Master," he said with a deep genuine gratefulness to his voice.

"Yes well keep me posted," the connection died.

The man smiled to himself as for once he felt like he truly belonged somewhere. His family would be taken care of and he would earn the respect and gratitude of his Master.

* * *

**Yeah a chapter done early!!!! I will have another done tomorrow night at the latest!!! Thank you again everyone out there who has supported this story!!!**


	11. Call Of The Hunt

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me. Again I want to thank the readers out there who have been following this story as the support has been killer!!

* * *

They stayed in the panic room as the sun was starting to set. Overhead the sky was turning from a fiery red to a rich purple hue. The moon would soon be overhead then show time! Dean secured the latches and pressed his head against the cool iron wall. This was the third night in a row now they would be trapped like animals, literally.

"Dean," Brooklyn placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. A sad smile had crossed her face making the hunter feel as if he had been shot in the heart with a silver bullet.

"I keep telling myself it will soon be over but maybe I'm fooling myself," he fought back bitter tears.

"It will be over tonight's the last night of the cycle for this month."

"I know that Brook but what about the next time and the time after that?!"

Brooklyn sighed and turned away. She didn't know what else to say or if anything she did say would ease his mind. The hunter sat on the well worn bed and put her head in her hands. The pain slowly bubbled up through her body beginning in pit of her stomach. The pain exploded in her head turning her vision blood red. The cry didn't even reach her lips as the blackness swallowed her whole.

* * *

Bobby and Sam crossed the city limits as Sam straightened up at the sight of his hometown. It was still the same old Lawrence. Massachusetts Street was still bustling with tourists and shoppers as they turned east on 7th Street. They passed Oak Hill Cemetery where Quantrill's victims were interred to rest. Sam felt a sudden overwhelming sense of grief as they rumbled by. He knew it was the echoes of the city's traumatic history reaching out to him begging for him to hear their cries. Sam turned his gaze on the road ahead as they soon pulled up to Missouri's house.

Sam knocked lightly on the door. It had been a few years since they were last here but kept in contact with the medium on a regular basis.

Missouri opened the door smiling warmly at the two men. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Bobby and Sam do come in," she ushered them in. She already had two cups of coffee waiting for the men in the living room.

"Robert Singer don't you even think about putting those shoes on my carpet," Bobby looked down seeing his mud caked boots.

"And don't you curse at me," Bobby merely grumbled as he toed off his boots. Sam quickly followed earning a nod of gratitude from the woman.

"I have the mistletoe ready. Now all they need to do is brew it up and drink it one week before the lunar cycle. They only but need to use a small amount now," Missouri handed over the pouch to Sam who carefully placed it in his jacket.

Missouri looked over at Sam and frowned. She took his hand in hers sensing his hidden pain.

"Sam, I know you're worried about them. You're worried they're going to hurt or kill someone or worse."

Sam nodded and looked away.

"As much as a pain in the ass your brother can be, he's a strong soul."

Bobby suppressed a laugh as the phrase pain in the ass was putting it lightly sometimes when it came to Dean. Missouri turned her attention to the older hunter.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you, Bobby. I can recall a few times where you were quite the pain in the ass yourself."

Her stern disapproving stare made Bobby shrink a little in his seat.

"Alright then back to business gentlemen. Are we clear on what needs to be done?"

Sam nodded and finished up his coffee. He was anxious to get back to Dean and Brooklyn.

"Sam, it's already nightfall," Missouri's voice cracked the silence.

He looked out the window seeing the skies had turned black dotted with the stars.

* * *

The smaller werewolf sniffed at the door and studied the latch which kept it securely in place. She stood on her hind legs and gripped the solid iron bar. Her solid amber eyes fixed on the solid back form of her mate seeing him watch her with an intense curiosity. She noticed this time the bar was secured with another layer of iron. Like that was going to hold them in. They were not going to be denied the call to hunt, not this night.

He watched as her body tensed and muscles tightened under the rich layer of copper as the first layer of iron was ripped from the wall. It dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He leapt from the bed joining her as together the iron bar was twisted and torn until it was pulled away. The smell of freedom was within their grasp as they charged from their gilded prison and through the house.

The night time air filled their lungs as they breathed in the scents and aromas of the South Dakota night. He turned and rubbed his snout alongside hers in an affectionate gentle manner. She closed her eyes leaning into him. They continued nuzzling and groaning until a scent crossed their path.

* * *

He jerked his head up sniffing with short hard breaths. It was the tantalizing scent of something large and enticing. It was the scent of prey.

"Sam they'll be alright," Bobby said for the millionth time. They were heading back north with the precious cargo in toll.

"Yeah but still, I feel as if something's not right. Something's off back in South Dakota," the urgency in his voice made Bobby push down harder on the accelerator. The truck started rattling but kept steady as they raced across the Nebraska countryside.

* * *

The large stag cautiously treaded through the woods feeding on the few grasses and berries it could find. Something was in the air, something not natural but still it continued to feed. It didn't see the two sets of amber eyes watching it from a distance.

Silently and stealthily they tracked the impressive stag as it paused to drink from the creek. The larger one spotted a large ancient tree and leapt up digging its claws into the thick bark scaling the towering cottonwood with ease. She watched from below and moved around so the wind wouldn't pick up her scent. The powerful earthen scent made the creature salivate and the fur bristle in excitement.

Instinct taught her to be still and patient as she crouched on her belly and waited. Her thick bushy tail swished back and forth like a cat stalking a mouse. Her talon like claws dug into the earth eager to tear the soft body of the stag apart.

She wouldn't have to wait long.

Her eyes caught movement as the black mass that was her mate jumped from the tree and pounced on the buck. The animal didn't stand a chance.

Its cries of pain and agony went unheard as his sharp needle like canines crushed its throat then ripped out its larynx silencing the animal once and for all. He howled into the nighttime sky before tearing into its prey's side. She burst from the underbrush greeting him by licking off the blood from his nose and snout. He pushed her towards the stag's corpse allowing her to take part in the offering before her.

* * *

"Well what do ya mean something's not right? Care to speak in English?"

"I can't explain it, Bobby. I just know something's not right. How much longer do we have?"

"A few more hours," came the grumbled reply.

Sam pressed his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes. He hand subconsciously reached down for the small pouch and covered it in a protective fashion.

The werewolves were interlocked resting after the blood feast. The creatures in the surrounding woods had fled in terror leaving them be for rest of the night.

Bobby and Sam finally arrived back the salvage yard. The lights were on as they had left as such before leaving but the front door was precariously hanging off its hinges with the glass on the front door busted out.

"Dean, Brooklyn!" Sam shouted out. Bobby grabbed the shotgun. Silence greeted them as they scoured the yard. Not even the sound of crickets could be heard.

They entered the house with trepidation as the werewolves could be anywhere. The first floor was clear as they headed up the stairs pausing at every creak and groan. The second floor was clear as well. Sam could feel his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest as he and Bobby made their way towards the panic room.

"Shit," Bobby muttered as he saw the damage that was done. Sam ran his hands over the contorted wrought iron knowing it took some serious strength to rip those from the wall as Bobby had welded them himself.

"Feel like going on a little hunt?"

Sam looked over seeing Bobby running his hands over the damage already assessing what needed to be done. The younger man looked at his watch seeing it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Yeah we better get going. The sun's gonna be up soon and they'll be reverting back."

Grabbing some blankets and other supplies, the hunters raced out the door. Along the way they grabbed Rummy as he would be able to track them down a lot faster.

* * *

The warm bright rays penetrated through the trees reaching the two naked bodies intertwined on the ground. Dean opened his eyes seeing the tall cottonwood trees surrounding them.

_Cottonwood trees!?!? What the Hell?!?!!? _

His eyes shot open seeing they weren't in the panic room. Somehow they had busted out of jail and ran amuck through the woods and that was only the start. He saw the blood and entrails strewn around them and looked down at their own bodies.

Splotches of dried blood caked their bodies with bits of flesh skin and fur dotted across. That nauseating feeling was returning again as he spied the corpse a few feet away.

"Not again," he muttered before feeling his stomach's contents violently heave back up.

Brooklyn woke up with the hint of tin and copper lacing her tongue and lips. The sounds of Dean getting ill reached her ears making her sit up. It was then she noted her surroundings.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Dean spat out between episodes. She could see the pain he was in as Dean was doubled over with both arms over his midsection.

Brooklyn let her eyes wander and spotted the mutilated and devoured remains of what was once a deer. She put two and two together feeling the sharp sickening feeling take over. They had hunted killed and eaten a deer! Brooklyn clawed and scooted back from the gory remains while battling the rising bile that was burning in the back of her throat.

The first explosion from her body was the most painful. It felt as if her insides were being ripped and shredded from her body.

* * *

Rummy had his nose firmly to the ground leading Sam and Bobby through the woods.

"You sure he isn't part Bloodhound?"

"Yep, just got a damn sharp nose," Bobby kept pace with his dog as the Rottweiler continued following his nose.

Suddenly he stopped and growled a deep menacing rumble, one that Bobby or Sam had never heard before.

"Looks like he's onto something," Bobby proceeded through the woods with gun held level. Sam brought up the rear while Rummy just remained behind. The dog refused to budge and watched as the two men went on ahead.

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slumped against the tree. Brooklyn was still getting ill from the revelation that they had done this, hunted and killed another living thing like two vicious animals.

He slid over and ran his hand up and down her back and placed his forehead upon her lower back.

"I know it sucks the morning after," he whispered.

Brooklyn sat up and closed her eyes refusing to look upon the carnage they had caused. Dean drew her in his arms and kissed the cool sweaty forehead.

Off in the distance he heard the footsteps tread lightly through the woods about a mile away. He could pick up the scent of Bobby and Sam like a shark smelling a smallest amount of blood in endless sea. Dean closed his eyes and held Brooklyn closer as they waited for Sam and Bobby to arrive.

* * *

**Alright hopefully another update tonight! I will be out of town tomorrow and Saturday but I will try to have something up Friday night.**


	12. Reprocussions & Discovery

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me. Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing as all of means the world to me!!!!

* * *

"We really did that didn't we?"

"Yes, we did Brook," Dean said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The overwhelming presence of Death hung around them and the clearing. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she and Dean took down a full grown buck and ripped through it like a rack of lamb. A part of her, the relentless killer, was fulfilled and satisfied while the human side of her was disgusted by the obscene sight that was but a few feet away.

Sam and Bobby stopped short of the clearing as they had heard what sounded like someone getting ill, reminding Sam of the time that Dean was so badly hung over from that all night binge he was hugging the toilet for two days straight.

They listened again hearing nothing. The men proceeded and cautiously pulled back a few branches finding the bloody mess on the ground and several feet away two huddled naked bodies smattered in blood and chunks of deer meat.

Sam immediately knew it happened again only this time Brooklyn got to join in on the fun. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was running through her mind at the current moment. Though he could imagine disgust and self loathing would be two good places to start. He brushed past Bobby ignoring the older man's please to stop.

"Dean! Brooklyn!" The pair looked up to see Sam standing before them with a duffel bag slung across his chest and shoulder.

"Sam," Dean croaked as his brother knelt down and retrieved the first blanket from the bag. Sam jolted back when he heard a low dark growl in his brother's chest.

"Easy there Dean, I'm only wrapping Brooklyn up in this," Dean's darker side picked up on Sam's apprehension and hesitation but relented and allowed her to be covered and pulled away from his grasp.

Bobby watched with alert eyes as Sam carried Brooklyn back towards the house. The older man saw the feral glint in Dean's eyes making him uneasy around the man.

"Now calm down son, it's me, Bobby," a hint of recognition returned to the man's eyes as he slowly and steadily approached the man he called a son.

"Here cover up in this," he watched as Dean took the blanket and slid it across his shoulders all the while keeping his focused emerald depths trained on Bobby.

"That's it, now come on," Bobby extended his hand seeing Dean clasp his with Bobby's and standing to his feet.

"Bobby, I'm sorry…"

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Dean. I know it was the curse just back then," Bobby guided the younger hunter back towards his house.

Bobby and Sam didn't say anything when Dean insisted on having Brooklyn in the shower with him. After what she had to wake up to, it was probably best to have the one person she trusted the most with her.

"Thank god yesterday was the last day of the lunar cycle. Maybe now Dean and Brooklyn can find some peace, well until the next cycle," Sam muttered his last words.

He slid the mistletoe out and examined the small pouch. The contents in the small red satchel stood between living a "normal" life and having to be locked up 4 nights a month. Sam pressed his lips tightly together feeling his eyes watering up.

"Sam you alright?" Bobby saw the range of emotions in his eyes.

"It's not fair, Bobby. Why do they have to suffer through this?"

"You know the answer to that Sam."

"Did you see how Dean reacted when I went near her? He's never like that."

"That was the damn curse boy."

"I miss the old Dean and Brooklyn, Bobby. The carefree sarcastic Dean and level headed Brooklyn, these two imposters….."

"Sam listen to yourself! You're not making any sense! You're letting those damn emotions get the best of you," Bobby leaned over and smacked Sam upside his head. Sam was stunned and speechless.

"Now listen ya idjit that is your brother and Brook up there. The same two people you've always known and loved."

Sam carded his fingers through his dark locks and leaned back in his seat.

"You're right Bobby I don't know what got into me."

"He's your brother of course you're a mixed bag of emotions over this. Hell he'd be the same way if it had happened to you."

Bobby stood up and returned with another refill of coffee for Sam. He took it with gratitude and trembling hands.

* * *

The blood and dried deer chunks had long since run down the drain leaving two clean bodies behind. Dean and Brooklyn stood beneath the water with arms wrapped tightly around the other, paying no heed to tepid water that cascaded over them.

Dean could feel Brooklyn shaking against him like leaf in the wind. He knew she was still coming to terms with what had happened to her as the reality of it all was still sinking in with him.

He didn't say anything and only continued holding her in his arms letting his presence and arms do the talking for her. The human side of him didn't want this for her but the darkness within him, the curse did and it got what it wanted. Two perfect killing machines bound together by blood and the night.

* * *

Sam had delved himself into looking up another job when the pair stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey guys," Sam looked up from his laptop seeing two refreshed looking people. Brooklyn flashed a tired smile while Dean merely nodded.

"Hey Sam," Brooklyn mustered as she flopped down in a chair. "Does Bobby have any Tylenol?"

"I think so, why what's wrong?"

"It feels like someone's playing the bongo drums on my brain," she said through gritted teeth.

Sam got up and rummaged through a drawer and presented the bottle. Brooklyn swallowed two without any water. Dean poured out two cups of coffee placing one before her. Brooklyn gingerly sipped the steamy brew feeling Dean's eyes watching her. At least the curse would be dormant for another 30 days giving them time what little peace they could afford.

"I know this may be a bit soon but are you two feeling up to tackling a job?"

Dean looked over at Brooklyn who nodded her head as enthusiastically as she could without making her headache any worse. They were both getting antsy and now with the curse going into dormancy for a month, they could focus on hunting again. Hell they could put their newfound senses to good use.

"So this is the mistletoe? Looks like a bunch of weeds to me," Dean peered into the pouch.

"Well those weeds are what's going to keep us from sprouting fur and a tail, Dean," Brooklyn snatched the pouch and tied it up.

Sam smirked at his brother as Brooklyn was feeling like her old self again. The last bits of pain and nausea were gone for now from both of the hunters.

Today they would spar in hand to hand and then weapons then leave the next morning. Brooklyn wanted to test out a theory of hers before going out on the hunt.

* * *

"Brooklyn where are you?" Dean called out as he wandered through the salvage yard. She had run off the minute they stepped out of the house and flashed a wicked grin back at him before vanishing in the towering piles of crushed cars.

Dean growled as he was growing impatient with Brooklyn. He wanted to get in the shower and maybe if he was lucky get laid. He froze in the middle of the maze of scrap with his arms crossed over his chest. The hunter listened for her letting her come to him instead.

Within moments Brooklyn appeared on top of tower before him grinning widely from ear to ear. Without saying a word she leapt down landing on the ground in a crouched position. The drop alone would've hurt killed a human but Brooklyn landed in perfect form. She stood with her hands on her hips grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What? I wanted to prove my theory right."

"Yeah I can see that."

The grin remained plastered on her face as she continued on.

"It seems that even in human guise we get the perks: the healing abilities, the super sensitive hearing and smell and best of all super phenomenal cosmic strength."

"Yeah I see that," Dean tilted his head and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Dean, this means we have the edge in hunts."

"Yes I am aware of this Brook."

"Oh come on Dean test drive the bod. Here just follow my lead," Dean watched as she leapt up and pushed off from car to car without so much as even a creak from the cars. He followed behind amazed at his own agility and reflexes. He could never have done this as a human for he would've had to climb where now he could bounce like a spring.

"How did it feel?"

"Wow that was awesome," his grinned matched hers.

"It is indeed," she slid her hand in his and together they pushed off landing on their feet.

"Now how bout that shower?" He waggled his eyebrows earning a playful rolling of her eyes.

* * *

The man waited in the darkest corner of the bar nursing the beer before him. He had been summoned per request of the one he called Master. He was nervous despite the firm but gentle reassurances that he was still his right hand man. Usually when the big dog made a personal appearance it was never a good thing and he had heard of what happened when someone foolishly crossed paths with his Master.

The door opened and in stepped a man simply dressed down in jeans and black t shirt. Right away the man knew who it was. The newcomer spotted him and kept his eyes trained on him as he weaved through the patrons and took the seat across from him.

"Hello Daniel," the stranger greeted him in the thick Southern drawl. He tilted his head in curiosity at the way his companion shied away.

"Do not be afraid as I am not here to hand down any punishment. I reserve that only for those who cross me or defy me. I come with a request."

"Anything for you," Daniel bowed his head down slightly.

"That is what I wanted to hear. I have received news that Dean and Brooklyn are preparing to leave from South Dakota. I want you to lure them to Chicago."

"Is there anything specific you would like me to do?"

"No as I trust your methods and strategic capabilities. After all your military record speaks volumes."

"Thank you," Daniel breathed out.

The man cupped his chin tilting it up allowing him to gaze deep into the endless grey depths.

"Daniel you must not be afraid. No one will bring harm to you or your family for you are under my protection now. You bear the mark of my clan," Daniel subconsciously rubbed the upper left part of his shoulder where the tattoo of his Master's clan was etched in his skin.

"I do have a way to lure the hunters," the man nodded knowing Daniel would pull through.

"Excellent. Now remember they must be at my safe house in three weeks. A lot is riding on you succeeding Daniel. If you are successful I will make you a full member of my clan."

Daniel's eyes lit up at the prospect and quickly nodded.

"I will not fail you Master."

The man laughed knowing soon he would have what he wanted or rather what his clients had paid handsomely for.

* * *

**Alright I will be late tomorrow as I will be busting ass at the Kansas State Fair....But fear not as I will be brainstorming my next chapter. I am debating whether to make this one lengthy story or continue it as another. What do you guys want?**


	13. Reconnection

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me. Again thank you thank you to my readers out there for supporting these works!!!!

I finally got a chance to sit down and write as I was running around all day at the Kansas State Fairgrounds….

* * *

It was like the old days again, almost. The trio had left Grand Haven, Michigan as a Coast Guard cutter had been found minus its crew. Though he was glad to get back to hunting, deep down Sam didn't feel the same closeness to Dean as before that night. Sam had felt like a stranger at times despite what Brooklyn had told him before they left.

_Bobby's several nights ago…_

Sam was seated on the porch swing with beer in hand. He had learned of the new talents his brother and Brooklyn now possessed. The ability to heal rapidly alone was enough to envy but the pair possessed enough strength to put a bodybuilder to shame. And let's not forget the agility of a gymnast. Sam sarcastically wondered if they could leap tall buildings in a single bound too.

"Sam?" He looked up to see Brooklyn standing over him. Her grey eyes were sad and sympathetic knocking the hunter down a few pegs.

She sat down beside him and took a long deep breath. For a while now the hunter had sensed the volatility in her friend's soul and decided now was the time to intervene.

"I know you're upset only you're hiding it behind that mask you've been wearing the last few days. You're not fooling anyone but yourself, Sam."

He raised the bottle to his lips taking a long deep swig. The cold biting drink slid easily down his throat as Brooklyn continued on.

"Dean's worried about you but you know he is when it comes to these things. He throws up a wall and pretends everything's alright. Look I can feel the uneasiness when you two are in the same damn room and it's killing Bobby and I. I wish that I could turn back time and keep this from happening but I can't."

Sam turned to look at his friend seeing the pain clearly written in her eyes. He could tell she was hurting over this, over the brothers being so close but so distant at the same time.

"Look, Brooklyn I don't know what to make of it. I keep telling myself that things are fine now that we're going to be just fine but when in reality we're not."

"Sam how can you think that?! I am appalled you can even begin to entertain those notions again. I thought we had gotten past this hang up. Now damn it Dean needs you! You are his brother for crying out loud! Are you going to sit there and honestly say that you are going to throw up your own version of the Great Wall and shut us out because he's a werewolf now?! Boy you can be so damn dense sometimes. You two are definitely brothers that's for sure. Well you can just sit out here and wallow in your little pity party or you can man up and tell Dean that you will not let this change change your relationship with him. The choice is yours."

She got up and left letting her words soak in his mind. Sam just sat there and finished off his beer. Dean was supposed to the strong one, the one that would always be there perfect and protective. But that myth had been shattered by the cold reality of that night in Chicago. Maybe he needed to just accept it once and for all that Dean was a werewolf and would never be the same again.

Maybe he was afraid of losing his brother at the hands of a hunter and losing the one steady constant in his life. Brooklyn was right though about one thing: Dean did need him even if he wouldn't say it.

* * *

_Present time_

The Impala pulled up to the roadside diner kicking up a cloud of dust behind it. Brooklyn told the guys she was going inside leaving the two alone.

Sam cleared his throat knowing he would have to be the one to say the first words.

"Dean I need to say something."

"If you're going to go all chick flick on me stop right there."

"No damn it you listen alright? I need to say this. I know I've been distant and acting like a jerk lately and someone finally smacked me back to reality, alright two people did. Anyways my point is I'm not going to turn tail and run just because of what happened. You're my brother," Sam looked away to the ground then back to Dean. The older Winchester noticed the remorse showing through the younger's almond shaped eyes.

"Alright enough of the chick flick cliché Sam I get the point. You're sorry for being a whiny drama queen over all of this."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean laughed and shook his head before heading inside leaving Sam standing by the Impala grinning to himself as his brother was definitely feeling like his old self.

Brooklyn was studying the menu when Dean slid in beside her. He stole a quick kiss from her before glancing over the worn menu.

"I take it everything went alright?"

"Uh yeah," he kept his eyes on the menu with eyes so intense it was if he was studying for an exam.

She shrugged her shoulders and took another drink from her coffee as Sam slid in across from the pair. Brooklyn noticed a sparkle in his eyes and smiled at him knowing he and Dean were making inroads towards healing their fractured relationship.

"So what's this next case you found us Sherlock?" Brooklyn asked peering over the laptop screen.

"Well according to this there's been a rash of deaths at an abandoned asylum on the Southside of Chicago. Sounds like this is up our alley."

"Well then I say we head to old Chicago town then."

Brooklyn merely nodded in silence and finished up her coffee. They were going back to the place that their lives took a drastic right turn. She quickly waved it off and watched as the brothers squared off over the last slice of bacon on her plate. Sam had a fork held mid air poised to strike. Dean merely flashed his trademark shit eating grin and snatched it before Sam could even begin to react.

"Too slow little brother," he chomped down on the crispy strip in victory earning not one but two sets of rolling eyes at him.

"If you two are done with your little display there I say we find a place to stay for the night."

* * *

Sam headed in to fetch the rooms leaving Brooklyn and Dean alone in the car. Despite the fact he was returning, the couple couldn't keep their hands off one another. The second Sam had stepped out the door their bodies immediately came together in a gathering of moans and heated battles between mouth and tongue. He cupped a breast through her shirt and jacket fighting back the urge to rip off her clothing and just have her right then and there.

The younger brother saw the windows were a bit foggy as he returned. He knew he should've sent one of them inside instead but no he went against his better judgment.

Sighing he rapped on the window hearing the muffled grunts and whispers as the two shadowy figures rushed to untangle from the other.

"Damn it Sam," Dean growled snatching the keycard from his brother's hand.

"What? Would you have rather had the cops come across you two? I mean we are out in the open."

"Bite me Samantha," Dean grabbed the bags as Brooklyn stepped out and narrowed her stormy orbs at him. Sam knew they wouldn't be angry at him for long as the moment the door closed behind him he would be the last thing on their minds.

Dean dropped the bags and closed the door locking both the chain and deadbolt. They weren't going to be interrupted by anyone, not tonight. This night it would be them, not the curse or dark hunger that would fuel their needs. It would be the pure deep love they held for one another that would provide the fire for their passions.

He slid his hands up and under her jacket letting the denim fall from her shoulders and arms to the ground. Rough hands turned to velvet against her face as hot hungering lips covered her own. Brooklyn pushed back running her tongue along his while tugging at the soft leather jacket. Dean struggled out of the worn layer letting it lay where it fall.

Shirt joined shirt then denim and lace soon followed. Brooklyn was breathing hard and heavy feeling her chest pounding wildly. Dean nearly burst at the naked sight before him. He took in her naked form licking his cracked lips in heated anticipation. A crooked smile formed on her sweet red lips before the spirited hunter dropped to her knees and slowly slid her mouth up and around his weeping erection.

Dean's head lulled back and eyes closed as the wickedly sinful mouth continued teasing and taking him deeper still. He felt the wet hot cavern of her mouth coating his cock and teasing the throbbing vein along his underside. Her nimble fingers brushed his perineum then cupped him gently.

A small moan escaped his lips as the waves of pleasure continued crashing against his soul. God how he missed this intimacy with her!

The silent screams in his mind ordered him on but Dean blocked them out, instead wanting to make love to her.

Dean gripped her shoulders breaking the searing contact between them. He could see the passion in her eyes, pure human passion. The hunter grinned before kissing her deeply and lowering her on the bed. Brooklyn bent her knees slightly and spread them apart to allow her lover room.

She watched with half lidded eyes as he slowly crawled up between her legs parting them wider as he gripped her hips and pushed the head of hic cock inside. Brooklyn hissed in protest and slid her hips down feeling her body take every hot weeping inch of him. A sharp intake of air rushed through her lungs as Dean was now completely in.

"Someone's impatient," he whispered in her ear. Dean nipped at her earlobe then neck sending chills down his lover's spine.

Brooklyn groaned and shifted her hips wanting him further inside. It seemed like an eternity to her since the last time they had made love and not rutting like two caged animals.

She felt his hands slid up her arms and link their fingers tightly together as she felt her body shake and tremble. It slammed against her like a tsunami, so sudden and hard. Dean quickly covered her mouth with his letting her cry between his lips and held her tight as she rode out her intense climax. His lungs drew in a sharp intake of air as he felt her body coat his cock again and again. He swore he would come right then and there. Brooklyn's grip tightened as she slammed her hips harder against his.

The lovers remained locked together refusing to let one another go even after the powerful explosion that filled her body. Dean remained on top of his red haired hunter tasting the full swollen lips that would always be his.

The hunter felt her hands release from his as they slid down and over the tense but strong muscles in his back until coming to rest on the tight globes of his ass.

"No matter what happens to us Brooklyn we will always remember one another here," he whispered placing his hand over her heart.

She felt the tears threatening to well up in her eyes at the touching display. Brooklyn swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat as the tears spilled over and down her face. Dean wiped away the fat drops with his thumb then kissed away the tracks.

Brooklyn sighed and released her hands from his body and curled up against him resting her head on his chest letting the steady rhythm of his heart lull her to a gentle sleep. Dean saw the peaceful expression cast over her face feeling his heart and soul swell as the love he held for her grew deeper again.

* * *

**I know smutt and fluff.....But they needed it after all the Hell they have been through....Next update hopefully tonight....Thanks again everyone!!!!**


	14. Pawns on A Chessboard

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you for all of the support everyone!!!

* * *

The next day Dean woke up to see something on his right hand. The hunter lifted his hand seeing the ring seated on his right ring finger. It wasn't made of silver or his skin would've burned already.

"It's white gold," Brooklyn took the hand kissing the palm.

Dean looked at the new band feeling the grin creeping up on his face. It was a beautiful gift from a beautiful woman.

"Brook, I don't know what to say…."

"Then don't say anything, Dean," she whispered.

He just continued looking at the ring knowing she had gone through a great deal to find something so perfect and pure that he could wear it without fear of it betraying his flesh.

"I will just say thank you," he breathed lightly in her ear and brushed his lips along the sensitive lobe slowly letting his lips trace along her neck and collar bone before stopping at her shoulder.

She closed her eyes feeling the hot breath of her lover upon her skin. Dean pulled away the thin sheet exposing more of the soft skin he was hungering for. The heated press of his lips to her neck sent a surge through both their bodies as he pushed against the mattress. He took her mouth within his sucking on her bottom lip and tongue. The heated cavern of her mouth welcomed Dean's letting their lips and tongues come together in a passionate battle for dominance.

Brooklyn felt her body responding to his manipulations craving more of his gentle touch. She lifted her eyes to his seeing the passion lighting up. The emerald hues deepened into rich shades of jade. Dean saw his hunter's needs reflecting his own as he reached up and caressed her collarbone then traced the skin between her ample breasts.

He watched as her breathing turned lighter and shallower the lower he went. He added two more applying a gentle pressure against her skin as they teased along the fiery heat between her legs. Dean thrived on the energy radiating from his love, feeling his cock harden and leak against her thigh. Brooklyn slid her hand over her thigh and encircled her fingers around his cock slowly running her hand along the satiny skin. Her gentle slow strokes kindled his need even more as he found his hips were thrusting steadily in her hand.

"Brooklyn…." He panted hard feeling the tightening pool in his body.

She leaned brushing her lips along his as she whispered, "Relax."

He struggled to maintain control over his body winning the battle as her hand slid down then up one last time. Her velvet touch still lingered long after it had departed. Dean propped his body up in time to see Brooklyn gliding up his body and coming to rest on his thighs. A small smirk crossed her face as she knew the suspense was killing him.

Dean was going crazy over her sitting still on top of him. If she didn't move he was going to flip her over…..

He cried out in a pleasant surprise when she grabbed his cock and slid her body down on top of him. Brooklyn breathed in sharply at the thick intrusion letting the constricting walls of her body accommodate him. She sat there impaled, frozen in place as he gripped her hips with a gentle but firm hold.

With a gentle tug Brooklyn slowly shifted her hips forward then back watching him close his eyes and tilt his head back. Dean arched his back driving his cock deeper inside her wanting to fill her completely. God she could rock her body like no other could, it was like she was reading his mind.

Dean moved his body in harmony with Brooklyn's hearing the sweet soft moans escaping her lips. Her body arched forward giving in to the first ripples of orgasm. Dean sat up keeping their bodies locked together and wrapped his arms around her. He thrusted harder inside her groaning into her chest. Dean cried out Brooklyn's name as his release spilled inside her. He kissed her neck, hungry to taste the skin that beckoned him.

The tears of release rolled down her cheeks but these were tears of joy and love. Dean kissed each one away as she rode out the last throes of climax.

"I'm here," he slowly tipped her head up. Dean brushed back the fallen strands of her hair letting his fingertips slide across the side of her face. Brooklyn covered his hand with her smaller warm one feeling her body lean into his touch.

"I know," she drawled.

Brooklyn let him shift her body back against the bed hissing in slight pain as he pulled out and away from her. She rested on her back as he lay partially on her so he could gaze deep into rich silvery eyes.

"Brook your eyes," Dean said calmly which surprised him.

"What about them?" A pang of panic hit her.

"They're beautiful," he whispered with awe.

Brooklyn sighed in relief and relaxed back in the bed. The lovers kissed touched and caressed feeling their passions heating back up. She let Dean take the lead.

* * *

Sam had been up for the past several hours as sleep had eluded him. He had started having nightmares, graphic violent ones. Terrors so real that he could still hear Dean's anguished screams. Terrors that left him waking up drenched in sweat. He wasn't sure if it was a case of an overactive imagination or something more sinister.

He got up hoping a hot steamy shower would ease his mind.

* * *

"You must really love my eyes," Brooklyn flashed a half crooked smile at Dean. The hunter was enthralled at the change in her eyes. She seemed so exotic with liquid silver pools instead of rain cloud grey.

"I do. They're so alluring and vibrant. But not that your eyes weren't beautiful before."

Brooklyn merely grinned wider and tilted her head at him.

"Well yours have taken a change as well. A nice hint of aquamarine is so rather on you."

"Well in that case…." Dean showed his appreciation with a searing kiss. It seemed another result of the curse was a new set of eyes.

Brooklyn pulled him on top of her parting her legs and feeling him take her again. They took their time feeling no need to rush things.

* * *

It was noon before they pulled their bodies from the bed and in the shower. Dean lathered her body covering every inch of wet skin with foam and bubbles. This was his favorite part.

Brooklyn watched as he paid attention to every curve and bend of her body reveling in the feel of his hands sweeping over her. But with her senses now enhanced her nerves screamed at the even pressure of his fingertips against her hot flesh.

She spun around snatching the cloth from his hands promptly returning the favor. He knew she had always been so tender with his body and this was no exception. He sighed deeply at the sensations his body was experiencing. The thick lather of the vanilla body wash (hers of course) coated his body filling his senses with the comforting scent.

As she pulled up with the last stroke of the cloth, Dean pulled her with him under the shower kissing her deeply beneath the hot steamy stream.

* * *

Sam was doing research when a knock came at the door. He saw it was Dean and Brooklyn finally up and clothed.

"Bout time you two got around," Dean merely grinned mischievously and stepped inside. Brooklyn smiled at the hunter as she entered behind.

Brooklyn sensed something was off with Sam. She could pick up the faint traces of anxiety and fear around him. His heart was still pounding hard despite the cool demeanor he was wearing.

"Sam are you ok? You look like death washed over?"

"Uh I couldn't sleep that's all," he waved off her concerns.

"Right," she muttered to herself.

She glanced over at Dean seeing he wasn't buying the line of bull Sam was selling.

"Alright Samantha spill it."

"Dean I told you I'm fine so just drop it alright?" Sam was growing irritated bordering on pissed off by this point.

Brooklyn looked over flashing Dean a look. He knew it was warning glance as they had finally starting mending their strained relationship. She wasn't about to let either one throw it away.

"Sam if and when you wish to talk we'll be here," she said softly.

Sam's shoulders slumped down and he exhaled loudly. He knew Dean would be weary of his dreams since he didn't have demon blood pumping through his veins anymore. But the hunter knew Brooklyn would see things differently.

"You wanna know what's bothering me? Alright I'll tell you," he turned around to face the pair. Brooklyn noticed the deep sorrow haunting his chocolate depths.

"The past several nights I've been having these nightmares, bad ones. Ones that left me feeling like I was sleeping in a sauna. One dream I saw several figures surrounding you both before it all exploded in a bright crimson wave. Another dream I saw Dean in wolf form being hunted by hunters only they weren't hunters like us. These hunters were different somehow."

Dean saw his brother's body shake violently as he painfully recalled the visions that haunted him in his sleep.

"Sammy I didn't know……"

"I didn't know if you would believe me or not Dean."

The older brother winced at Sam's words. He didn't realize the distance that had grown between them. Sam could see how pained his brother was as his aquamarine eyes had betrayed his true feelings. For the first time Dean was at a loss for words, no smart comeback or snappy response. Instead he retreated outside to the one thing that would never change: His Impala. Sam and Brooklyn watched the backside of Dean vanish as the door closed after him.

"Brook listen I….."

She shot up a hand stopping Sam from saying more.

"Sam it's been a difficult time for all of us. I know you've been fighting to come to terms with everything. Look why don't you go out and talk to him? He's just hurt and needs to know you trust him."

Sam nodded and headed outside.

Dean was leaning against the Impala staring down at the ground. His eyes were hidden behind dark shades concealing the emotions running through him.

"Dean can we talk?" Dean looked up through black lenses.

"Look I wanna say I'm sorry about earlier. I should've just come out and told you."

Dean stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as Sam continued.

"I don't wanna lose what we gained Dean. Ever since that night when you were bitten things changed for us and I nearly lost you. "

"Then don't throw anymore walls up Sam. Just please open up to me." His brother's pleas felt like bullets piercing his heart.

Sam gulped hard and nodded.

"You're right we shouldn't have any secrets between the three of us not now and not ever."

Dean grabbed his brother gripping him in a tight embrace. This would be the closest Dean would get before crossing the line into chick flick territory.

"Alright enough with the Terms of Endearment moment," he backed away from Sam.

Sam flashed a crooked grin amused by his brother's awkwardness.

"Yeah go ahead laugh it up Samantha," he feigned hurt.

Brooklyn could hear them from the other side of the door and leaned against the bed with her eyes closed.

* * *

The Impala roared down the highway passing through corn and wheat fields dotted with silos in between. The air was lighter as the trio passed town with names such as Peru, Princeton, LaSalle and Joliet.

It was nightfall when they reached the Windy City. The rains came pouring down as the Impala came to a stop at the hotel parking lot. The ride east had been long hot and exhausting and everyone was anxious for a shower and food.

Daniel was seated in the bar watching the Dallas Chicago game checking his messages. Several were from his parents and sister but it was the last one that caught his undivided attention.

"Boss it's me. Listen they're here in Chicago. They're staying at the Days Inn up off West Diversey Parkway. I'll be waiting for your call."

Daniel snapped his phone shut staring at it for a moment. A part of him didn't want whatever fate was about to be bestowed upon the pair but it wasn't his call. Master had saved his life when he found him drunk and lying in the gutter and for that he would forever be grateful.

Flipping the phone back open he searched his contacts finding the number he sought.

The phone rang a few times before someone on the other end picked up.

"Daniel so good to hear from you."

"They're here."

"Ah excellent."

"Yes the fake news link did the trick."

The man smiled on the other end. He knew he had done well in choosing Daniel

* * *

**Well I am about 1-2 chaps away from closing the book on this story....But fear not as I will not be working on the sequel to Blood Moon....**


	15. Checkmate

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for supporting this story!!!

* * *

Roosevelt Asylum stood towering over the Southside of Chicago. Once the jewel of the city, the once proud structure lay in ruin and condemned.

"Looks like the place to me," Dean said looking up at the decrepit building. Sam felt cold chills run down his spine as he had been here before. Of course! He had dreamt about this place.

"I don't think we should go in. This place it was in one of my dreams."

"Well then we just be that much more careful," Dean said stepping to the trunk and retrieving his duffel bag. Sam looked over to Brooklyn for help but she knew once Dean was set in his ways it was nearly impossible for him to change his mind.

Brooklyn took the shotgun from Dean's hands checking and cocking it. Sam checked his own weapon unable to shake the bad feeling that was screaming inside him.

"Lucy I'm home," Dean hollered out. Sam had a sour face like he had just sucked on a lemon and Brooklyn sighed and shook her head.

"I think we should stick together this time around," Sam suggested.

"Sam…" Brooklyn squeezed his bicep and flashed him a warning look.

"I think that would be a good idea," he finished saying.

Daniel watched as two hunters leapt over the fence with ease while the taller one had to climb up and over. He hit the talk button on his phone.

"It's time."

* * *

Dean swept the Mag Lite back and forth as they searched for the South Wing. According to Sam's research it was ground zero for the disappearances and deaths. Sam pulled out the EMF and started scanning the area only to see the EMF remain silent. They continued down the hallway as the occasional rat scurried by. Dean hated rats ever since he saw Ben.

Brooklyn was in the middle keeping her shotgun trained and ready. She couldn't pick up anything unusual as it was quiet as a tomb or so the saying goes.

The team surrounded the building and one by one they slipped inside. They knew two would be trouble and the third would be easier to deal with. The large man in front communicated with the others through hand signals as they gathered in the former lobby. In pairs of two they went down a corridor as all would meet up in the South Wing.

Dean froze and turned around seeing the empty hallway behind them. He tilted his head up and inhaled the musty air.

"We're not alone," his eyes flashed amber and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled and stood up on end.

Brooklyn also picked up the faint hints feeling the darkness stir within her.

"We need to move now," Dean turned around seeing the amber specks in her eyes. Brooklyn was feeling threatened or rather feeling as if Dean was being threatened.

"Sam get between us," Dean's tone offered no room for argument. Sam quickly positioned himself between the pair.

"There's more than three and they think they can sneak up on us," Dean snarled feeling the pain in his jaw becoming unbearable. He knew it was the curse doing this.

"Sam go hide," Dean's voice was turning lower and deeper.

"No, I'm staying behind," Brooklyn grabbed the younger hunter throwing him in the supply locker and barricading him in.

"NO!" Sam banged on the iron wall in anger.

Outside Dean and Brooklyn felt the darkness taking over them. The equipment dropped with a loud clatter which echoed through the halls. Dean collapsed against the nearby gurney and ripped at his skin watching it peel away from his body. He doubled over feeling his body contort and twist in torment. Brooklyn was but a few feet away on all fours free of her clothing and amassed in rich copper fur. Her fingers curled into the concrete until all that remained was thick dark deadly claws.

Sam listened as his brother and friend had been consumed by the curse once again.

* * *

They froze hearing the cries and groans evolve into growls and low deep rumblings. The members armed themselves with the potent tranquilizers and Tasers. They were warned that werewolves possessed immense strength and superb senses of smell and hearing. The team need no night vision or other means of technology to track their prey for they possessed their own heightened senses and abilities.

The dark one sniffed the air picking up the trail of the intruders. The smaller one listened intently as the soft steady steps approached from all corridors. The dark one turned facing its mate before vanishing into the dark. The small one went the opposite direction and lie in wait to attack.

All froze as they knew the werewolves were waiting for them. Such simple beasts they were but not to be underestimated. The leader waited for the others at the doors to the South Wing. On the other side was their quarry. Using military style hand gestures, the team split up with some entering the South Wing.

The leader and second in command went straight in the wing and scanned the darkness. They knew the creatures were hidden but could be easily flushed out. The leader went to the right with the tranquilizer gun in hand. He froze hearing the heavy breathing of one of them and trained the gun on the large black mass between the two freestanding lockers. He took aim and with a steady finger fired the gun.

The black werewolf grunted in pain when sharp hollow metal pierced his flesh. The smaller one tensed up unsure of whether or not to move or rush to her mate's side. She saw movement and immediately lunged from her hiding place. The second in command used the Taser with ease watching the smaller one howl and convulse as the powerful bolts coursed through the beast's body. Her mate burst out hearing her howls of pain. It was what the leader was waiting for.

He grinned as he pulled the trigger sending three more darts into the larger beast. The two watched as the werewolf collapsed on the cold dirty floor alongside his mate. Within seconds the rest of the team arrived and took in the sight of the two unconscious creatures on the floor.

"Alright you know our orders. No marks bruises or injuries on either. Load them up and take them to the warehouse."

"Got it Master Chief," one responded as three carried off the larger one while two hauled away the smaller one.

Sam remained silent listening to the commotion outside. Whoever it was now had Brooklyn and Dean. Silence greeted him for several moments before the door was swung open and rough hands dragged him out. Sam couldn't see his attackers but realized they possessed superhuman strength as he was fighting hard and furious against his captors.

"Get the Hell off me!" He shouted earning him a hand over his mouth while another stabbed him in the neck with a syringe.

"Night night hunter," the words echoed like they were in a tunnel as Sam felt his eyes roll back into head and his world turned dark.

* * *

"Hey buddy are you alright?" The soft voice called out.

Sam opened his eyes and saw he was in the back of the Impala. He rubbed his eyes and turned to the source of the voice. Standing on the driver's side was a man of about five feet nine inches with dark unruly hair. His eyes were a piercing blue that could cut into anyone's soul.

"Yeah I think so," came the groggy reply.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Chicago," he slurred.

"Wow you were pretty drunk then."

Drunk?! What the Hell was this guy talking about!?

"You're in Pontiac, Illinois."

"What?!" How did Sam get there?

The man stood there with a sad sympathetic look on his face as he pulled the door open and sat on the edge of the backseat.

"Look I was in Chicago last night with my brother and girlfriend and they went missing. And now I wake up in Pontiac Illinois with no offense some strange guy sitting in my car."

The man just stared at Sam seeing how visibly upset the hunter was.

"Maybe you should come with me, I mean there's a diner up the road and you look like you could use some coffee and breakfast."

Sam did admit he was starving and he had to figure out just how he got to Pontiac in the first place. He slid in the front seat while the man eased his smaller frame beside Sam.

"By the way my name's Jimmy, Jimmy Novak."

"Sam, Sam Winchester," he shook the man's hand feeling strangely at ease around him.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up seeing she was in some kind of cage. She looked around seeing Dean was on the ground still asleep. They were dressed in some kind of scrubs or sleep clothes as their own were in a shredded heap back at the asylum. She sat down beside the hunter and gently shook him awake.

"Dean, wake up," she whispered.

"Brook?"

"Yeah it's me. I don't know where we are though," Dean picked up the fear and apprehension in her voice.

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes before taking Brooklyn in his arms. Wherever they were looked like some kind of holding facility. The walls were line with cages and holding pens.

"Where the Hell are we?"

"I dunno Dean," she buried her body deeper against his own.

Daniel watched them on the CCTV seeing the fear written all over their faces though the man was trying to put up a brave front.

"You won't be so brave for long, werewolf."

* * *

**Alright one chap left then onto the next part of the series!!!!!**


	16. Captor & Captives

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing as the support means so much to me..

Iron and Salt, I hunt the supernatural and Maggiedoodle18: Thank you again for all of the support!!!

* * *

Dean pulled Brooklyn closer trying to protect her. Time was lost to both as they didn't even know if it was day or night. The windows were blacked out giving no indication of the world beyond.

"What do they want with us Dean?"

"I don't know Brook," his voice laced with uncertainty and tribulation.

"I just wanna go home."

Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his waist seeking the warmth and shelter of his body.

Daniel continued watching them from the CCTV taking a drink of coffee mixed with a hint of Irish whiskey. He couldn't but help to see the genuine connection between them. Daniel envied them as he had been robbed of the same warmth and love long ago.

As his deep smoky hues remained fixed on the couple, his phone began vibrating on the panel above.

"Daniel," the voice purred on the other end.

"They're here," he simply answered.

"I knew I could depend on you, Daniel. I will be there in two days. Be sure that our arrivals are well fed and taken care of. I don't want them to be in a depressed state so to speak."

"Don't worry I'll make sure of it," Daniel replied confidently.

* * *

Jimmy watched Sam push the food around on his plate sensing the hunter had something weighing heavy on his mind.

"Sam," the hunter lifted his head up meeting the sharp cerulean depths.

"Sam something's tearing at you."

The hunter shrugged and slid the plate away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open up to a total stranger but one look in those rich aqua depths and it was like he was seeing the man's soul. The trusting and gentle soul of Jimmy Novak was shining right back at him. Sam took a deep breath and started telling the man everything starting with the night that changed everything.

Jimmy listened intently as Sam poured his heart out holding nothing back. The hunter voice was exhaustive and sad as he recalled the tensions with Dean and how they were mending the bond between them.

"Sam I'm so sorry," Sam waved a hand.

"I just want my brother back. And when I find the bastards responsible…."

"Sam revenge won't do anything other than coat your hands in blood and let the darkness in. Do you think Dean would want you to be consumed by the flames of vengeance?"

Sam lowered his eyes not wanting Jimmy to see the pained expression.

"You're a hunter aren't you?"

Sam looked up and nodded his head.

"How did you know?"

Jimmy leaned back in the booth with a calm neutral expression on his face.

"Well you were able to describe your brother's and Brooklyn's experiences without batting as so much an eye for starters. You know how to kill a werewolf where others wouldn't and," he pointed at the hints of his tattoo peeking out from his shirt, "you have a pentagram on your chest which is a Pagan symbol for protection."

Sam felt a small smile creep up on one side of his face at the man's keen observations. It made him wonder if….

"Jimmy are you a hunter?"

The timid looking man nodded his head.

"Yes Sam I am a hunter," he said softly.

"Well how? I mean….."

"It's a long story, Sam. But for now let's focus on finding Dean and Brooklyn. I promise I will tell you everything. We need to go back to my house."

Sam suddenly felt his appetite returning with hope on the side.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn woke up to the sounds of the door opening. Immediately they pushed back in the corner watching with owl like eyes as three men entered the room. Brooklyn felt her body reacting to the looming threat. Dean felt her body heaving against his own as she struggled to control it. She jerked away from Dean's embrace landing on all fours.

"What the Hell's happening to her?"

"She's obviously allergic to dicks," Dean spat back.

"You two step back," the middle man barked. The two men moved without hesitation until they were back against the door.

Brooklyn felt her body revert to its human form as the two goons backed away from them. Dean knew it was the protective instincts of the werewolf psyche kicking in. For once he was relieved to see her animal side kick in.

"Brook are you alright?" Brooklyn nodded her head and slid back to his waiting arms.

The man knelt down before them with hands linked together. Dean picked up this man's scent feeling an aura of authority around him.

"Who the Hell are you?" Dean growled.

"That is none of your concern now is it?"

The man's eyes narrowed at the hunter. Dean sensed this man was in firm control of everything. His cool demeanor was disturbing to the hunter as he remained frozen in front of the cage.

"I do apologize for my men as they didn't mean to startle her," he nodded at Brooklyn.

"Such the gentleman," she muttered. The man noticed amber specks sparkling in her silver eyes.

"Well I hate to break up this social gathering but I do have other business to attend to. Someone will return with food and water as I have been instructed to tend to your basic needs."

"Basic needs? What do we look like animals?" Dean fought to keep his growing rage in check.

"You are in a way, werewolf," the man sneered as he stood and walked away with the two goons in tow.

"I wish I could rip that smug son of a bitch's heart out and watch him bleed out like a slaughtered hog then feast on his blood," Brooklyn whispered in a hushed angry tone.

"Easy there Brook," Dean laid his head on her shoulder and ran his hand up and down her arm. He felt helpless unable to do anything.

Several hours later the same man entered with a woman who carried two covered trays. He tapped on the bars stirring the pair from a listless slumber.

"Now you two better eat," he slid the trays under the bars.

"And what if we don't?" Brooklyn threw it back in the man's face.

"You don't want to find out, werewolf."

"I think we'll take our chances," Dean kicked the trays back spilling food and water across the floor.

"Such a fool," the man hissed. He turned to the woman who was already on her phone.

"They'll be here in 30 seconds."

The man crossed his arms over his chest smirking at them both.

"Cocky bastard isn't he?" Dean quipped.

"Give me 5 minutes alone with GI Joe and we'll see who's left standing," Brooklyn continued staring down the man. Dean saw her eyes turning angry golden amber.

The door burst open as the two same goons reappeared this time with guns in their hands.

"Since you two would rather defy orders we're gonna do things my way. Get them outta there," he barked at the men.

Almost instantly the hunters started changing as the men drew closer. Their minds were calm and bodies steady as they fired in the cage. The tranquilizers reacted upon contact as Dean and Brooklyn collapsed on the hard floor. Several tense seconds passed by before the door was opened and their still bodies were carried from the cage.

"Take them down the hall and restrain them. When they wake up, make sure they eat. I don't want Master finding them half starved. Then when they're done, clean them."

Daniel watched as the troublesome pair were carried away. He hoped Master knew what he was doing.

* * *

**Okay I think one more chapter....I just feel something egging at me that needs to go with this but my brain is shutting down for now....thanks again everyone!!!**


	17. On The Trail

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone who has shown the utmost support!!!!

* * *

"Sam I need you tell me everything you remember about last night."

Sam closed his eyes and thought back to the events of the previous evening. His memories were vague and hazy at best. Jimmy watched as the hunter concentrated trying to recall anything that would lead them to Dean and Brooklyn.

"Just breathe, Sam," Jimmy's gentle voice echoed in his ears.

The younger hunter relaxed allowing his mind to push forth the images.

"We were at the asylum on a job and Dean said we were being followed. Then Brooklyn picked up several scents. Dean told me to hide but I refused and Brooklyn shoved me in a supply locker. I could hear them changing then it all went silent. A few minutes later there was a battle royale then next thing I know I was being ripped out and someone was pumping me full of drugs. Then next thing I know you're standing by the car and the sun's up."

Jimmy tapped his fingers on the table as his brow was furrowed in thought.

"We need to go back there," Sam said with certainty.

"I agree as the attackers may have left something behind."

The Impala was roaring down the road heading back to the old asylum.

* * *

Dean stirred and opened his eyes. His throat was dry and parched and his head was spinning. The hunter looked around seeing he wasn't in the cage anymore. A tingling sensation coursed through his arms as he looked up to find his hands cuffed in iron shackles. Dean tugged at the restraints but they held fast against him.

"Damn it," he growled.

The door opened and Daniel stepped in. He was dressed simply in a pair of denim jeans and black t-shirt with boots to match. His steel eyes betrayed nothing of what the man was thinking or feeling at that moment.

"Hello Dean," the cool voice greeted him.

Dean remained silent and cold towards his captor.

"Silent treatment huh? You know I was expecting some smart ass remark coming from you. I mean you're Dean Winchester, the man with the sharp tongue, Mr. Comeback."

"I'm flattered but you're not my type," Dean smirked.

Daniel chuckled and walked around the hunter sizing him up.

"I envy you Winchester. You were blessed with so many talents and abilities and not to mention a knockout for a girlfriend."

"You stay the Hell away from her," his eyes flashed amber.

"Easy there Fido," Daniel pushed his index and middle finger in the middle of Dean's chest.

"I'm not going to touch her in fact my orders are the exact opposite."

"Where is she?!" Daniel arched an eyebrow at the display of fangs and eyes.

"Brooklyn is being tended to so get your boxers out of a knot, Winchester."

Just then one of Daniel's goons entered. Daniel nodded at the towering gorilla then hiked a thumb at the hunter.

"Clean him up and when you're done bring him downstairs. And if he doesn't cooperate use this," Daniel presented a small silver pendant making sure Dean got a good view of it. Dean snarled and felt his heart racing at the small but painful emblem.

The goon looked over at Dean grinning from ear to ear as Daniel flashed one final look before leaving them alone.

* * *

Brooklyn struggled against her own shackles watching her wrists and arms run red with blood. She hollered and growled never ceasing her struggle.

Daniel saw the woman then the injuries to her wrists.

"Shit," he muttered. Daniel reached for the syringe hidden in his pocket uncapping the needle as he raced towards her.

Brooklyn snarled and spat but she proved to be no match for Daniel as he stabbed her in the hip pushing the sedative inside her body. She screamed in pain and continued fighting causing the drug to surge through her body and calm the hunter down. Daniel watched as the fight was taken out of Brooklyn until her eyes rolled back in her head and body slumped in the restraints.

Several men appeared in the doorway responding to the commotion.

"Get the injuries along with the rest of her cleaned up. Master will be here in a day and I don't wish to anger him."

The men quickly got her down and carried her away. Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would be glad to see the day they were no longer in his sight. At that moment his phone went off.

"Daniel, I will be there tonight. Be sure they are presentable for a couple of clients wish to look at them."

"They are being cleaned up as we speak."

"Daniel, something's wrong for I can hear your voice wavering."

"The female cut herself on the cuffs but they will heal of course."

"Yes werewolves possess uncanny healing powers. But 9 PM have them ready."

"Of course," Daniel heard the connection end.

* * *

Dean felt so exposed and open as he was hosed down. The water was warm and rinsed away the soap and shampoo but it was but only a fleeting comfort. Rough hands ran through his hair clearing the last few suds from his hair. A cloth ran along his taut body showing no modesty for running over every crevice of his frame.

"Hey keep that up and I'm gonna be expecting dinner afterwards," Dean smirked at the manhandling goon.

"Shut your trap," the man shot back as he finished up the job.

Brooklyn came to seeing she was bound on a bed with her hands and ankles securely bound with several etchings on each. She wasn't going anywhere someone made sure of that.

"Bout time you woke up," Daniel was seated comfortably in a chair watching her.

"What you get your freak on watching other people sleep?"

"No," he said shortly. "You're Brooklyn DeTaurius, the daughter of an archangel turned werewolf."

"Someone's been doing their homework."

"Have to in this business," he leaned in to her until his face was within inches of hers.

"You know there's this thing called personal space," she hissed.

"I'm not interested in you except in seeing that my Master gets what he wants and that would be you two."

"Care to share?"

"Sorry but no can do as that would only ruin the surprise."

Daniel turned and left leaving Brooklyn hollering and calling him every name under the sun.

* * *

Jimmy and Sam followed the corridor painstakingly retracing every step.

"My guess is whoever wanted them had to lure you here."

It dawned on Sam. The news link was a fake!

"Son of a bitch," Sam muttered. Jimmy continued on ahead training the light on every corner and crack he could. As they reached the South Wing, he paused. Something caught his eye in the corner.

"Sam flash your light over here," Sam shined his light in Jimmy's direction watching him kneel down.

Jimmy reached down retrieving what appeared to be a button or pin of some kind. It was made of bloodstone with some strange emblem perched atop of it.

"Jimmy what is that?"

"I don't know Sam," the man's face was masked in concentration as he studied the item.

"I think we found our first big lead Sam."

* * *

Dean woke up on a bed seeing Brooklyn across the room on another. Her red hair was sprawled around her as she slept.

"Brook," he called out. She didn't move.

"Brooklyn wake up," Dean called out louder.

Brooklyn's eyes shot open and she raised her head as high as she could.

"Dean," she smiled at the sight of her mate. He couldn't but help to smile at her sweet loving expression.

"Brook your wrists," she looked up at the bandages.

"Oh I got too rough in my restraints. I earned myself a shot of knockout juice compliments of GI Joe. It seems they don't want us being hurt in anyway. Apparently this guy's master wants us in immaculate shape."

The sounds of voices coming down the hall caught their attention.

_"Are the arrivals restrained and cleaned up?"_

_"Yes like you requested."_

_"Good I don't want any more complications."_

_"There won't be."_

Brooklyn and Dean feigned sleep as the door opened up. Daniel entered seeing they were still asleep.

"Keep guard on this room. No one gets in."

Daniel left leaving the two goons in charge. He hurried as the flight would be arriving in 1 hour.

* * *

The Cessna arrived precisely at 7 at the Midway Airport. Daniel stood beside the black Suburban with hands in his pockets. He had only met the man once and that was when his life was changed. He could feel his heart racing while his outer appearance was calm cool and collective.

He watched as a man with silver blonde hair with rich jade pools stepped out and approached.

"Daniel," he outstretched a lean hand to which Daniel took within his own. He slightly bowed in respect and devotion.

"I take it everything is ready?"

"Yes everything is ready."

"Excellent, I am anxious to see our new arrivals. As you know I have several clients wishing for an early viewing and I never deny my clients."

Daniel looked up to see the rich jade depths staring back into his own smoky pools.

* * *

Sam and Jimmy scoured the internet unable to find anything remotely resembling the crest on the stone.

"Nothing, nada, zero, zilch Sam," Jimmy sighed. "It's like this doesn't even exist."

"Maybe we just aren't looking hard enough," Sam flipped open his phone.

"Hello," Ash greeted the hunter.

"Ash, I need your help."

"Hmmm I suppose I can but you gotta say it."

Sam rolled his eyes and bit the bullet. "Dr. Badass will you please help me?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow with a slight hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Alright whatcha need?"

"I'm gonna send you a picture and we need to know where it came from."

Sam downloaded the picture from his camera and emailed it to his friend. Ash opened the file seeing the stone.

"It'll be tricky but I think I can do it. What's this about? Something happened to Dean?"

"He and Brooklyn are missing and this is the only lead we have."

"Enough said Sam. I'll get on it."

"Thanks Ash," Sam snapped his phone shut and rested his forehead against it.

"If anyone can find answers it's Ash."

"Why did you call him Dr. Badass?" Curiosity got the best of Jimmy.

"It's a long story," Sam sighed.

Ash continued digging around cross referencing every cult and off beat group around. Nothing. Then he got an idea. Cracking his knuckles and popping his neck, Ash settled in for the long haul.

Sam was pacing back forth staring at his cell phone waiting for it to ring.

"Sam staring at it won't make it ring."

"I know that but time's against us, Jimmy. For all we know Brook and Dean could be moved around and then what?"

"You remind me of Claire. She was always impatient."

"Was?"

"Yeah she and Amelia my wife were killed by a hit and run driver five years ago. Police never did find the driver but did find the vehicle. Amelia was a hunter the same as me and Claire wanted to be one when she got older."

Jimmy wiped his eyes at the precious memories of his wife and daughter. Sam could see how much it hurt for the man to recall the night his world was robbed from him.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," Jimmy sat there staring at the photo on the coffee table.

Sam decided to let the man be and stepped in the kitchen and heard his phone ring.

"Ash whatcha got?"

"I found where this sweet little decoration came from. It's the crest from a long deceased Western European bloodline. Apparently in the 11th century the Vatican launched a war against them and wiped them out or so they thought. This bloodline was very powerful and feared since they were thought to practice black magic. A few members survived and left for the New World in the 1500's. I'm telling ya Sam this is one freaky bunch. Makes the Manson group look like the Brady Bunch."

"Fucking lovely," Sam muttered.

"Hold on to your hat partner because it just keeps getting better. The descendants are rumored to be involved in trafficking of humans and supernatural creatures."

"Trafficking for what?"

"You don't wanna know Sam."

"Ash tell me damn it!"

"If you believe it trafficking for slavery, sexual slavery and worse. Like as in cannibalistic."

Sam felt as if he was going to be sick.

"You mean people are paying to eat werewolves and vampires and witches?"

"Yahtzee," Ash breathed out.

"Alright, find out more about this bloodline maybe a name or address."

"Already ahead of you."

"Ash you're a lifesaver."

* * *

Dean sniffed the air detecting the hints of the others. Brooklyn closed her eyes breathing in the faint but sharp scents. They felt their bodies tensing as two distinct presences on the other side of the door.

Daniel entered first followed by the ice blonde man. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes until they were two silver slits. The stranger smiled seeing such power radiating from the woman.

"Daniel you have exceeded my expectations. Well done," he ran his fingers through Brooklyn's hair.

"Get your damn hands off her," Dean's face twisted and contorted in hatred. The stranger slowly turned casting a dark look at the hunter.

"You have no say in what happens, werewolf," Lean fingers gripped Dean's chin locking him in a death grip.

"As of now you and your mate have no say or rights. You belong to me until your new master comes to claim you."

Brooklyn growled and raged against the cuffs feeling her body react.

"Oh no we can't have you go doing that now," he nodded at Daniel who thrusted another syringe in her hip letting the powerful sedative take over.

"Brook!" Dean screamed before his world went hazy.

* * *

**Ok this wraps up the first story as I am hoping to have the next installment up soon!!!! Thanks again everyone!!!**


End file.
